


Сожрёт - не заметишь

by Vla



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Amnesia, Bad Things Happen To Carlos, Blindness, Cannibalism, Carlos Adapts to Night Vale, Carlos is Inhuman, Carlos-centric, Cecil Has A Third Eye, Cecil Has Tentacles, Cecil is Inhuman, Cecil/Carlos - Freeform, Conspiracy, Curtain Fic, Discrimination, Drinking, Government Conspiracy, Homophobic Language, Hormones, Life in Night Vale, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Moving In Together, Mutant Hate, Nightmares, Not Human, Occult, Paranormal, Protective Cecil, Protectiveness, Science, Scientist Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Social Stratification, Spying, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles, Traditions, Transformation, cecilos - Freeform, changing appearance, monster turning, ultraviolet vision
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vla/pseuds/Vla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто такой Сесил? И что значит - быть чудовищем? Роковое стечение обстоятельств дарует Карлосу новую жизнь, в том числе личную.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Третья фаза развития отношений, если верить найденной в Интернете статье из мужского журнала. Правда, речь там шла об отношениях с женщиной, но опустим эту незначительную разницу. Итак, отметил себе Карлос, когда пройдены рубежи первого поцелуя и первого свидания (на которое он решился далеко не сразу), следовало встретиться с объектом страсти в привычной обстановке, придать рутинным будням разнообразие.  
Поначалу ничего в голову не приходило; в Найт Вейле понятие "будни" крайне... расплывчато. Если существует вообще. Кусочек привычного пространства учёный находил лишь в своей лаборатории. Если можно было назвать нормальными пляшущую стрелку компаса и постоянный писк электроприборов, фиксировавших невозможные показатели. Однажды датчик электромагнитного поля зашкалил настолько, что пришлось отковыривать пластиковое окошко и вручную возвращать стрелку в исходное положение. А потом Карлос уронил окошко на пол, тут же случайно на него наступил, и, за неимением времени дотянуться до веника, затолкал ногой осколки поближе к стене.  
Вон они, поблёскивают до сих пор. А по соседству - нагромождение пустых банок, коробок из-под пиццы, забрызганный жиром пол возле электроплитки, месяцами не мытый линолеум в коридоре, спальный мешок вместо кровати. Когда несколько дней назад Сесил заявился сюда без предупреждения, учёный оказался в очень неловком положении, боясь, что гость вот-вот сядет своими мохнатыми штанами на стул с липким пятном засохшей фанты, наступит на раскатившиеся по полу жестянки, или, того хуже, споткнётся о провода. К счастью, гость разрядил обстановку, объявив крепкую мужскую солидарность по поводу бардака: "Я уже разглядел твою берлогу вдоль и поперёк, но это не лишило меня желания прийти сюда, так? Не важно, что и как здесь лежит; важно - кто здесь живёт".  
Карлос всё же поспешил вывести его прогуляться на свежий воздух, в тот день пахнувший сырой олениной и запахом жжёных листьев, оставшихся после ушедшего Леса. Сколь-либо значимой романтики на сей раз не вышло, ведь Сесил заскочил всего на полчасика перед работой, и вскоре уехал на городском автобусе к своей радиовышке. В голове учёного тогда проскользнуло недоумение: стоп-стоп, когда тот успел осмотреть лабораторию, если заходил не во все комнаты? Но он лениво выбросил этот вопрос из головы, посчитав, что неверно понял его слова. Сесил ведь любит выражаться метафорами.

Окинув взглядом свою унылую, но такую нормальную берлогу, Карлос потёр рукой лоб и вздохнул. Прибираться отчаянно не хотелось: при его отношении к уборке она займёт двое суток минимум. Казалось бы, смекалистый ум клинило, стоило взяться за тряпку или попытаться разложить вещи по местам. Но на следующее свидание хотелось поскорее. Не в кафе, не в парке с тревожно мечущимися прохожими, не на улице, полной любопытных глаз из-за штор в окнах. А в более спокойной обстановке. Он не очень доверял журналу, но в плане отношений был настолько неопытен, что цеплялся за любые доступные ниточки, будучи похож на наивного студента, которого первая любовь застала врасплох. По правде, Сесил был у него не первым, но Карлос имел за плечами только мутные студенческие похождения много лет назад, которые и романом-то назвать сложно. Так, пьянки с дополнениями. Из-за них он скатился в оценках, пришлось пересдавать несколько экзаменов. Испугавшись сего падения, угрожающего будущей карьере, он порвал отношения с тем парнем. Дабы обратно вгрызться в гранит науки, да столь прочно, что это вылилось в более чем десять лет усердной карьеры при полном отсутствии личной жизни, вдобавок среди весьма гомофобного окружения. И вот теперь, словно снег на голову, в его жизнь вторгся этот блондин с чёрными бровями, закинув свой голос ему в душу, словно крючок. Выжидая долго, целый год, но наконец получив свой улов. Карлоса не смутило ни наличие у того третьего глаза на лбу, ни ярко-пурпурный взгляд всех трёх, ни странный фиолетовый оттенок губ. Несколько месяцев пребывания в Найт Вейле привили равнодушие к дополнительным частям тела у некоторых местных. Или их отсутствию. Или нестандартному цвету кожи. Стив Карлсберг - местный самопровозглашённый борец за истину, объяснял эти аномалии как следствия многочисленных жутких происшествий, одержимости нечистью и врождённых мутаций из-за близости Радонового карьера. И гордился их отсутствием у себя.   
Стив Карлсберг. Карлос находил данного человека полезным: он охотно делился информацией о городе. А репутация местного чудака давала Стиву поблажки перед законами про её неразглашение. Правда, оставалось загадкой, где в его словах факты, а где - порождения параноидального сознания. "Оставаться собой - вот что самое важное среди этого безумия, мой друг! Здесь трудно выжить, но остаться человеком - ещё труднее. Помогай мне, товарищ! Тут мало на кого надежда. Если бы не Тайная Полиция, я бы давно организовал сопротивление этой паранормальщине, вывез бы оставшихся нормальных людей, и взорвал бы это место к чертям. И оградил бы забором с колючей проволокой. Посмотри на небо. Посмотри на небо, мой друг! Разве оно правильное? Так не должно быть!" - приговаривал он однажды в пиццерии "У Рико", экспрессивно хлопая сидящего рядом Карлоса по плечу, и не обращая внимания на агентов Тайной Полиции, занявших соседний столик. 

При следующем обязательном посещении пиццерии Карлос снова встретил Стива. Оба ходили сюда по воскресеньям, и тот который раз подкарауливал его специально, чтобы пообщаться с "единственной здравой головой в этой безумной дыре".  
"Не ешь веганские котлеты старой Джози. Она тайно кладёт туда пшеничную муку. И манку".  
Сидящий за соседним столиком агент Тайной Полиции, похожий на мумию в форме, записал что-то в свой блокнот. Карлос жевал паршивую разваливающуюся пиццу из рисового теста, рассеянно глядя в окно, и тут его лицо невольно просияло, будто в этот прохладный зимний день там приземлился Санта-Клаус.  
Стив моментально нахмурился, и оказался прав: через несколько секунд в пиццерию лёгкой походкой вплыл Сесил. Примерный гражданин, отвратительно примерный член шайки - подумал Стив, и, схватив свои тарелку со стаканом, перебежал за самый дальний столик, невзирая на недоумевающее мычание жующего собеседника.   
Сегодня Сесил явился в своём любимом бело-сиреневом свитере с ромбиками, и в серых брюках из плотной ткани, топорщащихся тщательно проглаженными стрелками.  
Посетители, заметив вошедшего, притихли. Некоторые зашептались. До Карлоса доходили слухи, что радиоведущий в Найт Вейле исполняет роль негласного символа города, или типа того, по старой традиции. Но в них верилось с трудом, видя такую реакцию людей. Это Стив Карлсберг постарался, распространив некие грязные слухи о радиоведущем? А он действительно ими промышляет, если верить жалобам Сесила.  
Рико принял его заказ подчёркнуто радушно. Видать, поклонник местного радио.   
\- Как день, как успехи? - спросил ведущий, усаживаясь на диван рядом с учёным.  
\- Без особых изменений. Слушай, а почему Стив от тебя шарахается, в конце концов? Очередные теории в его голове?  
\- Стив Карлсберг - расист и ксенофоб. Большой расист и большой ксенофоб. И чурбан. Есть в пустыне деревья, давно засохшие, но продолжающие торчать из-под земли столетиями. Так вот, Стив Карлсберг - сухое дерево для Найт Вейла. Реликтовое. Всё никак не приспособится. Остальные подобные давно исчезли здесь. Приспособившись, по большей части. А всего-то нужна сила воли. Не спрашивай, почему он не в силах. Я и сам удивляюсь.  
\- Гм.  
\- И вправду, не спрашивай, - Сесил на момент поднёс палец к губам, - Забудем, хм, Стива Карлсберга, - он произносил это имя ехидно, с нескрываемым отвращением, - досадный прыщ на благословенном лбу нашего городского совета.  
Карлос невольно прыснул от смеха. Уж что-что, а забавные словесные обороты его партнёр придумывать умеет. Профессиональное, видать.  
\- Ничего он не заслуживает, кроме осмеяния. Общайся с ним поменьше, чище голова будет.  
\- Он рассказывает много важного.  
\- Я могу рассказать больше. Намного больше, - Сесил загадочно улыбнулся, - Нет, я не собираюсь тебя ограничивать в общении со знакомыми, но выбирай их мудрее. Я не против, чтобы ты общался, скажем, со старушкой Джози. Только не ешь при ней мясо, она этого не выносит. И при её ангелах тоже, - последнюю фразу он добавил шёпотом.  
\- Так-так, кто-то возомнил себя папашей, наставляющим дочку, с кем ей идти на дискотеку, - изрёк с притворной сердитостью Карлос.  
\- Я лишь хочу сделать почву у тебя под ногами прочнее. Ты совсем не защищён в нашем городе, ты об этом не задумывался? Не задумывался о том, что я испытывал при той... ситуации в боулинг-клубе. Я тогда реально решил, что ты умер, - Сесил напряжённо отвёл взгляд, но третий глаз продолжал смотреть прямо.  
\- Ну, я сам ничего не понял...  
\- Скажи спасибо счастливому случаю. Даже Городской Совет не знает, какими были мотивы Индейского Следопыта, но давай ещё раз ему скажем спасибо, окей? И такое не должно больше повториться.  
Карлос кивнул, но в душе не разделял подобную уверенность. Никогда не знаешь, что ждёт завтра.   
Вскоре поднесли заказанный Сесилом кусок паршивой рисовой пиццы, и тяжёлая тема прервалась. Они принялись дружно есть, на время забыв о разговорах.  
Тут учёный заметил: уже несколько минут в пиццерии подозрительно тихо. Посетителей поубавилось? Нет, большинство столиков по-прежнему заняты. Только люди и, местами, странные существа вели себя скованно, явно стремясь побыстрей доесть свою порцию. А заметив, что мексиканец вертит головой, они дружно отвели взгляды, будто сговорившись. Но подглядывали горожане не за ним. За Сесилом. Кажется, своего радиоведущего знал в лицо весь город. Он определённо тут звезда. Или - антизвезда?   
\- Ты здесь популярен?  
\- В смысле?  
\- Все притихли, когда ты вошёл. Боятся?  
\- Боятся? За искренние и бессменные пожелания им доброй ночи? Нет, я догадался, да, я догадался! Они не боятся. Они хотят услышать Голос Найт Вейла вживую, - подмигнул Сесил и привстал, - Эй, всем привет! Оставайтесь с нами, слушайте радио Найт Вейла, - помахав рукой, он уселся на место, сияя, будто только что вышел со сцены под аплодисменты.  
Как минимум дюжина столовых приборов с разных сторон резко зазвенели, роняемые. Кто-то особо нервный стремглав выбежал из помещения. Кто-то застыл на месте. Некая женщина, разбившая чашку, растерянно бормотала в сторону Рико - "Я оплачу, я всё оплачу!". Стив Карлсберг, скрючившись, вцепился в стол до побеления костяшек пальцев, и глядел на Сесила так, будто перед ним гремучая змея.  
Улыбка слетела и с лица самого радиоведущего, когда наконец оценил обстановку. Один лишь Рико оставался невозмутим.  
\- Пять баксов чашка, - бросил он женщине, продолжая вытирать свежевымытые стаканы.  
Сконфуженно вжимая голову в плечи, блондин вернулся к поеданию пиццы. Боятся, действительно боятся, к превеликому сожалению, несмотря на его наивные старания это игнорировать, живя в полузатворническом режиме "работа-магазин-дом". То ли пару лет назад разбросанные известно кем клеветнические листовки оказали влияние, то ли жители опасаются, будто Сесилу известны сокровенные тайны каждого, и стоит привлечь внимание, как про тебя расскажут по радио всему городу.  
За счёт новоприбывших посетителей обстановка начала разряжаться. Не все из них замечали за спинкой дивана его белую шевелюру с фиолетовыми волосками вместо проседи. К слову, второго настолько светлого блондина во всём Найт Вейле было не сыскать. По белизне волос уступал только полностью седым старикам. Правда, не стыковавшиеся с ней чёрные брови внушали несведущим уверенность во вмешательстве пергидроля и дремучем предрассудке, что осветляют волосы только геи.  
Доев, он взглянул на часы.  
\- Извини, покидаю. Эфир зовёт.  
Сесилу явно не хотелось прерывать встречу, несмотря на дискомфортное окружение. И тут Карлоса осенило. Вчерашние раздумья о свидании нашли продолжение.  
\- Слушай, у меня есть идея. Блестящая идея. Можно прийти к тебе на работу? Это разрешено? Ты давно обещал дать мне поисследовать Кошека, и мы бы могли, - Карлос ощутил, что начинает краснеть, - посидеть вместе, в спокойной обстановке... Хочу твою студию посмотреть.  
На лице Сесила возникла забавная смесь умиления и удивления.  
\- Карлос, мой прекрасный Карлос хочет пожаловать ко мне в гости? - он погладил собеседника по волосам, отросшим уже настолько, что прикрывали уши.  
\- Да, - добродушно улыбнулся тот в ответ.  
В порыве радости Сесил взял его за плечи и слегка поцеловал в губы, не стесняясь проявлений чувств на людях. Учёный смущённо наклонил голову, соприкоснувшись лбом с партнёром, и ощутил щекотливое прикосновение моргающих ресниц его третьего глаза. Очень интимно и по-человечески. Что бы там Стив ни говорил, а бояться чьих-то лишних глаз нет причин. Если только из них не вылетает лазерный луч или другая маловероятная опасная вещь.   
Ещё никогда не рассматривал этот глаз так близко. Белесые ресницы - в отличие от чёрных на остальных двух. И радужка цветом поярче. Те глаза тоже пурпурные, но третий будто светится изнутри. И смотрит вдаль, не на лицо Карлоса, а будто сквозь него. Или так лишь кажется?  
\- Что?  
\- Интересный глаз.  
\- И ты бы хотел его вытащить и препарировать? - вопросил Сесил таким тоном, будто искренне ждёт этого.  
\- Нет, я же не биолог. Можешь быть спокоен, на все сто процентов. Но имею вопросы. Расскажешь мне об особенностях небинокулярного зрения?  
\- Расскажу. На досуге. Всё, что захочешь. Почти. Я бы охотно пригласил тебя в студию, хоть сейчас. Но должен договориться с начальством, коллег предупредить. И... других персон. Как насчёт завтра?  
\- Отлично! Я всегда готов.  
Снова кратко чмокнув его, радиоведущий встал и вышел из пиццерии, чуть ли не пританцовывая. Похоже, сегодняшний выпуск новостей Найт Вейла будет на редкость бодрым и жизнеутверждающим.

Стоило Сесилу скрыться за углом, как Стив Карлсберг прибежал обратно. Потрясая руками с драматично скрюченными пальцами, он плюхнулся на диван напротив, и яростно зашипел, глядя на учёного:  
\- С ума сошёл?! Я правильно расслышал - ты туда в гости собираешься? На радиовышку, да? Жизнь тебе не дорога?! Лезешь в самое... самое гнездо! Ты бы ещё в Городской Совет пошёл!  
\- Послушай, Стив, я в курсе, что у Сесила начальство - чёрная зубастая хрень со щупальцами. И оно питается надоевшими работниками, а ещё ловит животных и поедает их вместе с Городским Советом, который ему типа родственники. Ты повторял это мне раза три. Но мой Сесил там работает столько лет, и жив-здоров.  
\- "Мой Сесил", подумать только, - издевательски покачал головой Стив, - И не в том дело, что вы гомики. Я за тебя как за человека волнуюсь! Пойдёшь туда - не вернёшься, зуб даю. Оставишь меня снова одного в этой психушке! Вот ты бы в здравом уме пошёл в собачий парк? А в так называемую "библиотеку"? А? Вот и на радио не ходи. Разве не видишь - оно на тебя глаз положило. Глаз!  
\- Эй, тихо там! - подал голос Рико, - Сколько раз просил, Карлсберг...  
\- Стив, давай успокойся и объясни подробнее. Сесил пообещал, что его начальство меня не тронет.  
\- Да-да, конечно. Так вот: глаз, - Карлсберг перешёл на шёпот, - это чёртово болтливое Око, всем шпионам шпион. Ну ты в курсе о луне, о которой нельзя говорить. О второй.  
\- Подожди. Какая вторая луна?  
\- Ты что, слепой? - презрительно скривился Стив, - Не замечать очевидного целый год. Год! Блестяще, просто блестяще, мистер учёный.  
\- Цветные огни в небе, и светомузыка от "...Совы". И облако летало, помню. По твоим словам, имеется также глаз. У неба, я правильно понял? В таком случае, я бы с удовольствием увидел, заснял и задокументировал. Сесил о нём не говорил.   
Потом Карлос секунду помолчал, задумавшись.  
\- Вру, вру. Говорил. По радио, про запрет думать о луне. Оно?   
Стив провёл ладонью по лицу. А учёный продолжал гипотезы:  
\- Логично предположить, что за нами следят со спутника. Но не бывают они с луну размером.  
Стив потёр лицо обеими ладонями, и ответил:  
\- Ладно, давай с другой стороны подойдём. Короче. Не связывайся с этими чудищами. Щупальца увидишь - беги. Сожрут. Или душу твою сожрут, да так, что и не заметишь. Они душами питаются. И телами заодно. Как ты думаешь, почему в Найт Вейле нет кладбища? Это всё Городской Совет. Ты видел, какие у мэра зубы? И радиовышка, и Тайная Полиция - там тоже «эти» есть. А Око не ищи. Забудь о глазе. И о голосе. Пошли этого Сесила подальше, быстро и решительно! Предупреждал же: нельзя с ним связываться, и вот пожалуйста, он тебя уже зомбирует! В гости на радиовышку, подумать только. Долго думал над этой "блестящей" идеей? Ты знаешь, как он стал так называемым радиоведущим? А я знаю. Уж лучше с бродячими псами, с радоновыми мутантами брататься, чем с... этим.  
Учёный раздражённо засопел. Это уже не факты и не доводы, а неприкрытая клевета в адрес его бойфренда. Карлсберг реально ксенофоб, готовый принимать за монстра каждого, не вписывающегося в его стандарты. А Сесил ведь всего лишь ещё один мутант. Которые, к слову, безобидные ребята.  
\- По-моему, ты углубился в домыслы. Сам-то с ним знаком?  
\- Слабо. Но морду ему бы набил с удовольствием. Жаль, нет ни одного выжившего, кому бы удалось.  
\- Рискну предположить: ты просто не слышал, чтобы он с кем-то дрался.  
\- Ты дурак или прикидываешься?  
\- Эй, давай без грубостей, - поведение Карлсберга начало выводить Карлоса из себя, - Чего ты от меня добиваешься? Расстаться с ним? Моя личная жизнь - мне решать. Субъективно, объективно и эмпирически. Не спорю, Городской Совет - не люди, и в полиции не всё чисто. Ничего не поделаешь, а значит - не мои проблемы. Пока я не слишком перехожу им дорогу. Пока ещё, - последнее предложение учёный произнёс неуверенно.  
\- Пойми, ты червяк. И ты, и я - жалкие тонкокожие червяки для них. И чем больше ты человек, чем меньше у тебя мутаций, ампутаций, психических отклонений и прочих так называемых признаков правильных жителей Найт Вейла - тем больше их раздражаешь. И они считают себя вправе распоряжаться нами по чистой прихоти. Не дай бог им приглянуться. Хуже гибели от их зубов, скажу я тебе. Вот ты бы хотел из человека превратиться в непойми-что? Ты бы хотел стать таким же дерьмом, как весь этот город? В кого ни ткни - либо тварь, либо урод, либо псих, свихнувшийся от уродов и тварей, которых здесь всё устраивает. Я пытался найти поддержку, собрать сопротивление, да люди запуганы, и пикнуть не смеют. Мы тут одни остались нормальные. Одни. Иди Оку в лапы, я не держу. Но я предупреждал. Если ты уже в паутине, мои слова - вот тебе нож, чтоб себя оттуда вырезать, когда опомнишься. Выбирай, кому тебе доверять. Индейский так называемый Следопыт говорил... а, не важно.  
Стив встал, собираясь уходить.  
\- Постой. Да, я доверяю Сесилу, и пойду на радиовышку. И обещаю: послезавтра увидишь меня снова. Пари? - Карлос потёр пальцами в "денежном" жесте.  
\- Какие ставки? - параноик остановился перед выходом.  
\- Сто баксов с тебя, если вернусь живым и невредимым.  
Помявшись с пяток секунд, тот в конце концов кивнул. Карлос устало кивнул в ответ, и Стив выскользнул из помещения прочь, иронично качая головой.  
Таким образом, сегодняшнее общение с "правдолюбом" не задалось. Допивая остывший чай, Карлос силился понять, какой зуб держит Стив на Сесила, кроме обвинений в "ненормальности". Что такого в Сесиле? Лишний глаз, шевелящиеся татуировки (жуткие, но искусные), работает на высокопоставленных нелюдей, которые на радиостанции используют некое "Око", чтоб шпионить за всем городом. Последнее - не новость, честно говоря. Иначе откуда бы на стол радиоведущего поступали сводки в реальном времени. Учёный давно догадывался о наличии там ноу-хау, и полюбопытствует о нём у бойфренда. Если это не корпоративная тайна, конечно. Или тайна правительственная, судя по тому, как местные власти запрещают эту тему.  
А пришибленный конспиролог - да он сам поддался презираемому им безумию. Иначе не реагировал бы на "уродов и психов" столь агрессивно. За год даже приезжий трезвомыслящий научный сотрудник начал свыкаться с местными жуткими чудесами. И если Стиву подобное не удаётся - значит, Найт Вейл свёл с ума его столь же эффективно, как и аборигенов из тех, кто ещё "не твари". Но не стоит ему об этом говорить. Не стоит дразнить беднягу, а то начнёт дёргать уже обоими веками, и его гневные речи сложно будет остановить.  
Выйдя на улицу, Карлос первым делом задрал голову и оглядел тёмно-синее вечернее небо. Там сегодня плыли облака, скрывая звёзды и таинственные светлые круги. Никакого глаза нигде не виднелось. Только фиолетовый круг около зенита, будто кто-то подсвечивал облака прожектором. По правде, он замечал его и ранее, в том числе днём. Причём диаметр каким-то образом зависел от цвета неба. Ночью пятно было крупней всего. Бесспорно загадочный объект. Но учёный всегда считал его источником Радоновый каньон, либо студию звукозаписи "Тёмная Сова" с её концертным залом под открытым небом. Или, возможно, фонари на постройках к западу от города. И по-прежнему склонялся к этим версиям. Ну не похоже оно на глаз. А вот луну напоминало. Как и любое круглое пятно от прожектора, впрочем.   
Пора было снимать ежедневные показания с приборов, с занесением их в дневник и еженедельный электронный отчёт. Насвистывая случайную мелодию, он отвёл взор от неба и пошагал ко входу в свою каморку, находившуюся здесь же, за углом пиццерии.  
Насколько далеко удастся зайти в расследовании, не привлекая внимания местных зловещих организаций? Увы, те не терпят и поверхностного вмешательства в деликатные темы. Шлют предупреждения, требуя либо заниматься лишь разрешённой научной деятельностью, либо убираться восвояси. Когда городу есть что скрывать - он не нуждается в исследователях. Несмотря на настойчивые запросы из научного центра на "большой земле", учёный ради безопасности вынужден был сократить свою деятельность в Найт Вейле. И тёмные фигуры, посылавшие ему телепатические угрозы, стали реже мелькать за зарешеченными окнами лаборатории.


	2. Chapter 2

Утро следующего дня влюблённый мексиканец провёл в ожидании и подготовке к вечеру. Достал новую коричневую рубашку, впервые за четыре года сподобился пришить отвалившуюся пуговицу к своему старому пиджаку, благо чёрные нитки - ну или то, что казалось нитками, очень кстати попались на полу в коридоре. Если их положила туда женщина без лица, тайно живущая у него дома - хвала ей и спасибо.  
Днём позвонил Стив. Последний раз уговаривал не ехать к радиовышке. Но Карлос со словами "Готовь сто баксов" прервал связь. Честно говоря, основания для страха имелись: пресловутый начальник радиостанции, по слухам от жителей и свидетельствам от Сесила, иногда выползал из кабинета, лязгая своими многочисленными челюстями. Заставляя всё живое в здании панически прятаться за подвернувшиеся предметы интерьера, и следить, чтоб ни ступня, ни кисть руки не торчали наружу - он любит откусывать. Особо ушлые придумали откупаться пирожком или бургером, протянутым на палке из укрытия. К счастью, выползания случались редко, и учёный перед выходом из дома тихо пожелал, чтоб сегодня пронесло.

По дороге на автобус он предусмотрительно купил четыре пирожка с мясом, и уложил их в свой пакет, где, помимо бутылки бренди, фотоаппарата и электромагнитных прибамбасов по измерению излучения вокруг Кошека, таились наточенный раскладной нож и заострённый кусок пластиковой газовой трубы.   
"Уже едешь? Чудесно! Жду! Жду и целую!" - под рокот двигателей лился из трубки мобильника голос бойфренда на фоне музыки, синхронно доносившейся из динамика в салоне старого автобуса. А по окончании трека голос будто переполз туда, и уже на весь Найт Вейл Сесил восторженно мурлыкал о предстоящем визите его прекрасного Карлоса, с которым давно мечтал записать интервью и поспособствовать его социализации среди коренных горожан.

Тем временем, где-то в глубине жилых кварталов угрюмый Стив звонко бряцнул по своему столу металлической кружкой с недопитой водкой. "Ха! Социализация. А не лучше ли его сразу съесть, а, Сесил?".  
Радио на стене бесстрастно озвучивало передачу.  
"...Дорогие слушатели, я вынужден признать: даже среди беспросветно тревожных будней случаются вещи, способные напомнить увязшему в депрессии мозгу, что у небес есть цвет, у цветов есть запах, а у любви есть моменты, когда хочется буквально съесть дорогое тебе существо, или позволить ему съесть тебя - здесь вы вольны выбирать. Мы едим души друг друга, мы постоянно это делаем, но, отдавая часть личности, во взаимной любви получаем что-то взамен. Давайте об этом не забывать, и не бояться идти навстречу чувствам! А теперь сообщение от наших спонсоров..."  
Гад не только всё видит, но и слышит. Стив с этим давно смирился, и не стеснялся в выражениях, посылая невидимому собеседнику словесные подколы. В конце концов, они являлись взаимными. Взаимная ненависть тоже рождает равноценный обмен. Называешь меня по радио идиотом - сделаю так, чтоб все прохожие от тебя шарахались, хотя и без того шарахается как минимум половина. Называешь параноиком - публично озвучу очередную запрещённую тайну, невзирая на опасность быть устранённым. Отбираешь у меня единственного знакомого, пока сохраняющего разум в аду под названием Найт Вейл - нет, это уже слишком. Не бывать тому!  
Схватив биту, усеянную длинными острыми гвоздями, Стив Карлсберг выскочил из своего самодельного бункера. Машина сломана, руки не доходят починить, да ничего, доберёмся и пешком. Ещё можно успеть! Он понёсся по улицам, заранее махая битой, невзирая на испуганно ахающих и злобно шипящих прохожих, и одним рывком преодолел несколько кварталов. О чём пришлось пожалеть: жестокая одышка заставила снизить скорость до черепашьей, а мускулы на ногах объявили болевой страйк против внезапной нагрузки. Но он продолжал двигаться вперёд, по-бычьему сопя.

Высадившись из автобуса, Карлос увидел неподалёку заветную радиовышку и небольшое двухэтажное здание у её основания. Заурядная офисная постройка, если не считать заделанных новыми кирпичами повреждений в стенах, наглухо задвинутых жалюзи в некоторых окнах, и металлических пластин вместо стёкол в крайнем правом окне второго этажа.  
Вокруг рос чахлый газон, перемежающийся с жёлтыми пятнами песка. Территория радиостанции была обнесена ржавым проволочным забором, местами дырявым либо вовсе отсутствующим. По периметру торчали пни, или, скорей, остатки стволов, сломанных какой-то чудовищной силой. Судя по их облезлости, это произошло давно.   
Со стороны улицы стояли два не менее облезлых фонаря, зловеще погнутых в верхней части. В целом, складывалось ощущение, будто здесь не делали ремонт как минимум с восьмидесятых. Только радиовышка сияла относительно свежими полосами пурпурной и белой краски. Учёный задумывался уже не в первый раз, наблюдав её издалека. Обычно они красно-белые. Наверное, данное нарушение правил - прихоть Сесила: тот лично лазил её красить в любимый цвет. Улыбнувшись этой фантазии, Карлос вошёл во двор через дыру в заборе, и пошагал к зданию по тропке среди газона.  
На двери виднелась потрескавшаяся от перепадов температуры пластиковая табличка со словом "РАДИОСТАНЦИЯ" и стилизованным силуэтом радиовышки с глазом на её вершине. Под табличкой было написано чёрным маркером "Посторонним не входить без разрешения!!!". Карлос посмотрел вверх. Вершина шпиля в реальности не содержала на себе ничего похожего на глаз. Он заметил лишь небольшую сетчатую антенну да три тарелочки сотовой связи, они же каналы передачи данных Мирового Правительства. Эти штуки висели на каждой радиовышке по всей Америке.  
Ах да, разрешение...  
Он достал из кармана телефон и позвонил Сесилу. Тот ответил на вызов моментально - видимо, держал свой телефон наготове. "Конечно, заходи, не стой. Разрешаю". Последнее слово произнёс таким ласково-вкрадчивым тоном, что мексиканец, забыв об опасениях по поводу таящихся в здании монстров, заулыбался и нетерпеливо шагнул внутрь. Будто и не было дюжины лет со времени его последних свиданий. Эх, молодость!  
Предзакатное солнце осветило находившуюся у входа лестницу на второй этаж. В коридоре позади неё царила полутьма. Освещение работало, но самое слабое, такие лампы только для ночников годятся. Он еле разглядел, что стены тут светло-зелёного цвета. Из кабинета неподалёку доносилось клацанье компьютерной клавиатуры. На стене напротив темнела доска объявлений с одиноко висевшим на ней обрывком бумаги. Кроме этого, вверху доски красовался глаз с полумесяцем, выложенный неиспользуемыми канцелярскими кнопками. Главный элемент герба Найт Вейла, этот символ был популярен по всему городу.  
"Восемь сотрудников, от нуля до двух стажёров, я и начальник" - вспомнились слова Сесила о штате радиостанции. Очень мало. Место не просто тихое, - полузаброшенное. На одном только первом этаже кабинетов больше, чем народу.  
На лестнице раздались шаги, и когда Карлос обернулся, то увидел стремительно приближающиеся знакомые ромбики свитера. Будто осветив пустынный полумрак своим присутствием, Сесил сгрёб его в объятия, поприветствовал и, держа за руку, повёл на второй этаж.  
Второй напоминал первый, но стены были матово-серыми с глубокими царапинами, чьё количество увеличивалось ближе к концу коридора. Где, предположительно, располагалась комната с железными пластинами на окнах.  
\- Там моё начальство, оно не любит яркий свет, - полушёпотом указал Сесил, и повернул направо, в студию. Которая находилась в опасной близости от кабинета начальства.  
В освещённой закатом комнате учёный увидел шкаф со всякой мелочью и компакт-дисками на полках, два стула, пустой столик у окна, потёртый диван из кожзаменителя. А за перегородкой с остатками разбитого стекла стоял небольшой и явно старый радиопульт с микрофоном и настольной лампой. Вопреки ожиданиям Карлоса, рядом не имелось системы телеэкранов. На стенах их тоже не оказалось, вообще ни одного.   
За рабочим местом Сесила на стене висело фото пожилого щекастого человека с большим ртом, напоминавшего лягушку. У него тоже имелся третий глаз с белыми ресницами.  
\- Это Леонард. Мой предшественник, - сообщил ведущий, проследив за взглядом гостя, - Начальство приказало повесить и не снимать, - закончил он с раздражением в голосе.  
\- Родственник?  
\- Почему так думаешь?  
\- Глаз такой же. Цвет лица.  
\- А, ха-ха. Нет, именно предшественник.   
\- Ушёл на пенсию?  
\- Нет, я... То есть... - Сесил остановился, растерянно уставившись на портрет, - Я не помню процесс... И к лучшему, - нервно помял рукой шевелюру.  
\- Э-э, что с ним стало?  
\- Пал жертвой неизбежности. Традиция, о которой не стоит вспоминать, - интонациями Сесил недвусмысленно намекнул, что пора закрыть тему Леонарда, - А то у меня опять испортится аппетит.  
\- Его "убрали", получается? И тебя, значит, уберут, если уволят?  
\- Не загадываю на будущее.   
\- А стажёры тогда зачем? - Карлос погружался в тревогу.  
\- Чтобы у меня имелись выходные. Всего-навсего. Я ценный сотрудник, и заменять меня никто не собирается. Будь спокоен. А Леонард сам вызвался уйти.  
Приемлемое объяснение. Заставив себя успокоиться, учёный поставил пакет на один из стульев, и достал кусок трубы.  
\- Вот палка, на неё нанизывать пирожки, если твоё начальство выползет.  
\- Мой разумный Карлос заранее подготовился, - Сесил засмеялся и восхищённо погладил его по плечу, - Правда, вероятность...  
Его слова были резко прерваны донёсшимся из соседнего кабинета рыком, исходившим будто из множества пастей сразу.  
\- Ой, - Сесил понизил голос, - Не стоит о нём говорить. Лучший способ избежать внимания.  
Настороженно кивнув, гость продолжил разгребать вещи в пакете. Достал и поставил на столик бутылку со спиртным. Увидев её, ведущий нажал кнопку на настольном телефоне, и приказал стажёру:  
\- Дилан, сделай-ка чаю. На двоих.  
\- Удобно. Мне бы кто-то чай готовил, - мечтательно хмыкнул Карлос.  
\- Если хочешь, обеспечу тебе это по выходным. Лично. А пока у меня начитка. Ты присядь, подожди немного. Потом час свободный. Будем чай с бренди пить.  
Последний трек в блоке музыки подходил к концу, и ведущий с деловым видом поспешил за свой пульт.  
\- Можно посмотреть на Кошека с котятами? - учёный вспомнил о важном деле.  
\- Конечно. Туалет в другом конце этажа. Кошек любит, чтобы чесали лобик. Только осторожно - не уколись, он у нас мутант, местами как ёж и крапива одновременно. И иногда он кажется прозрачным, но это лишь оптическая иллюзия, - последние слова Сесил произнёс особо медленно и чётко, будто аксиому.

Уже изрядно потемнело. А слабые лампы оставляли коридор в таком полумраке, что Карлосу пришлось достать мобильник и подсвечивать им пол перед ногами.  
Посередине пол был вымыт, но по краям, у стен, поблёскивали потёки, похожие на засохшую слизь. И человек на всякий случай покрался, стараясь ступать тише и не шуршать пакетом.  
Вот и заветный кот! Как и рассказывали, он висел в воздухе у зеркала над раковиной, в окружении котят-подростков. Чёрный, с треугольной белой манишкой на груди, в меру пушистый. А среди котят, кроме чёрных, виднелись серо-полосатые. Кошек мирно понюхал протянутую к нему руку. Человек провёл ладонью по его голове, и тут же пожалел, отдёрнув охваченные жжением пальцы. От холки до самого хвоста среди шерсти топорщились иглы, словно у дикобраза, хоть и не такие длинные. На их кончиках опасно поблёскивала жгучая жидкость.  
Подержав руку под струёй воды из крана, пока не стало легче, учёный вернулся к коту и подвигал его, обхватив за лапы. Как и описывали, кот вращался вокруг центра притяжения в районе желудка. Словно шарик в старой компьютерной мыши, он мог менять своё положение только в пределах этой трёхмерной оси вращения. Приковывавшей кота к невидимой расплывчатой сфере, уменьшающей своё воздействие по мере удаления от центра. Её диаметр примерно соответствовал двум третям его тела. Хвост висел свободно, почти не затрагиваемый ею.   
Такая же ситуация наблюдалась и с котятами. Очень интересно и необъяснимо. Особенно тот факт, что "гравитационная ловушка" действовала лишь на Кошека и его потомство. То удаляя, то приближая к зверям свои руки, Карлос не ощущал ими никаких аномалий притяжения. Значит, дело не в гравитации?   
Поводил вокруг Кошека магнитометром, счётчиком Гейгера, осторожно прикладывал к нему и котятам вольтметр, попробовал даже энергетические рамки (кажется, Найт Вейл начал заражать его мышление псевдонаукой), но никаких отклонений не обнаружил. Тем временем, Сесил закончил читать новости, впереди был целый час музыки, и учёный решил возвратиться в студию, а следующий заход к коту произвести позже, притащив из лаборатории переносной рентгеновский аппарат.   
Напоследок он сфотографировал животное, отчего оно испугалось, издав скрежещущий звук вместо мяуканья, и продемонстрировав свои аномальные зубы - очень мелкие и удлинённые.  
\- Ну извини, киса, - он почесал коту лобик, и тот перестал тревожно вихляться.

Стив Карлсберг шатался возле радиостанции, ожидая прибытия Карлоса. "Поеду туда на закате" - упоминал тот по телефону. Темнело, и вероятность визита падала. Наконец до параноика дошло: мексиканец, наверное, добрался сюда раньше, и уже находится в здании. Для разминки помахав битой, Стив подошёл вплотную к дырявому забору, но медлил. Кто вчера клялся, будто никогда не сунется на радиостанцию, зная отношение к нему "сильных мира сего"? И стоит ли риск свеч? За время пребывания в Найт Вейле Стив построил уйму зловещих гипотез о происходящем здесь, и теперь собственная паранойя лишала его решимости войти в одно из гнёзд зла. Тем более с красноречивым угрожающим предметом в руках. Но раз выбор сделан - не попишешь. Он твёрдо решился пойти. Через минуту. Ну или две. Другие же люди тут бывают. Главное, помнить правила: не фотографировать котов, не лезть в кабинет начальника и не знать о подвале.

Увидев получившийся снимок на экране фотоаппарата, Карлос изумлённо фыркнул. Вместо Кошека в пространстве у зеркала висели тёмные продолговатые палочки, какие-то клочки, приблизительно повторявшие форму кота, но им не являвшиеся. Их пронизывало множество просветов. А котята отсутствовали вообще. Будто их и не существует. Тем не менее, на стене позади виднелись реалистичные тени от вспышки, где все звери выглядели невредимыми.  
Зайдя в настройки снимка и осветлив его, учёный понял, что перед ним - не палочки. Это кости. Фрагменты кошачьего скелета и истлевшей плоти с остатками шерсти, а местами - некое подобие слизи, комки тумана и плёнки, будто плоть размазывали, измельчали, распыляли, а она возьми и вернись на своё изначальное место. И в то же время, в реальности кот - перед ним, совершенно живой и здоровый, мягкий (местами) и тёплый, и котята весело кувыркаются рядом в воздухе, ловя друг друга за конечности. Дрожащими руками Карлос навёл на них камеру ещё раз. Но тут за его спиной послышался знакомый рык.  
Оно было близко. Невероятно близко. И человек понял, что влип. Не решаясь побыть в роли отчаянного репортёра, он положил фотоаппарат в раковину, и с ужасом заметил, как по стенам к туалету приближаются тени щупалец.  
Большое чёрное существо, похожее на пучок сросшихся между собой осьминогов, показалось на пороге. Его шкура поблёскивала в тусклом освещении, и кое-где испускала собственный свет жёлтыми полосами. Существо на глазах увеличивалось в размерах, заполняя собой коридор. Кошек и котята бешено завращались, мяукая и шипя. Стив был прав. Да, Стив был прав. Учёный застыл, обречённо глядя на чудище, не тепля и надежды на помощь от Сесила или кого-либо другого. Мы - червяки.  
Длинное щупальце взлетело и устремилось к нему, словно хлыст. Тут человек уже не смог сдержаться от паники. Беспомощно задрожав, он выронил пакет с приборами, абсолютно забыв про нож, и отпрянул вглубь, но упёрся спиной в стену. Бежать осталось некуда. Щупальце обвилось вокруг его груди, и резко рвануло человека к себе, заставив закричать. В голове у Карлоса, наполнившейся парализующим ужасом, осталась лишь одна мысль: когда его проглотят? Сейчас, или секундой позже? Прощай, Сесил.  
Начальство радиостанции выволокло человека из туалета и швырнуло на пол коридора. Он больно ударился затылком и лопатками, дыхание сбилось, но снова невольно вскрикнул, когда чудище приблизилось и нависло, фрактально раскрывая несколько больших пастей со спиралевидными рядами длинных зубов.   
\- Карлос!!! - раздался сзади панический крик Сесила, выбежавшего из студии.  
Учёный хотел ответить ему "Беги, если можешь!", но ничего не удалось из себя выдавить, кроме очередного крика.  
Чёрный осьминог приближался. Вот-вот накроет и проткнёт десятками зубов, поглотит в воронку самой крупной из своих глоток. Чудище не отвлекалось на Сесила, ему нужен был только непрошеный гость, посмевший сфотографировать Кошека и тем самым подвергнуть опасности вероятностную целостность Найт Вейла.  
Но тут с противоположной стороны на Карлоса навалилась склизкая шевелящаяся масса. Ещё одно чудище!!! Не успел мексиканец понять, что происходит, как оказался в стоячем положении, прижимаемый спиной к чему-то мягкому и тоже склизкому. Щупальца, тёмно-фиолетовые щупальца с жёлтыми проблесками на поверхности, обвили его с ног до головы, создав своеобразный кокон.   
Со стороны чёрного осьминога послышалось агрессивное рычание, щелчки и скрежет. И тот, что держал Карлоса, ответил ему аналогично. Тогда чёрный зарычал ещё резче. И кокон вокруг Карлоса стал плотнее. Даже его ступни покрыла сокращающаяся масса. Дабы не откусили?  
Стало трудно дышать. Присоски периодически упирались ему в нос, а рот был зажат тонким щупальцем, словно чьей-то ладонью. Фиолетовый осьминог источал слизь, которая быстро проникла сквозь одежду человека. Твари продолжали перерыкиваться, и между их звуками он уловил сзади мужской всхлип. Сесил? Ты тоже схвачен тварями? И за нас теперь спорят, как за два лакомых кусочка?  
Со стороны лестницы донеслись сдавленное "Ой, ма-ама!", звон разбивающейся посуды и удаляющийся быстрый топот. Дилан, должно быть.  
Сквозь просвет в веретене Карлос увидел, как чёрный осьминог, высоко занеся одну из конечностей, хлестнул ею оппонента. Фиолетовый не давал сдачи, а лишь плотнее прижал к себе человека. Неужели... защищает?  
Похоже, что так. Чёрный бил снова и снова, попадая по кокону, но щупальца фиолетового эффективно смягчали удары. Прошло около минуты. От слизи на Карлосе несло чем-то влажным, но не солёным. Наверное, так пахли бы осьминоги, если бы водились в реках. Учёный попытался оглянуться, но увидел лишь контуры обвивавших его щупалец, кое-где подсвеченных жёлто-пурпурными пятнами, напоминавшими глаза. Нет, не напоминавшими. Это и были глаза. Хлопающие склизкими веками. И некоторые глядели прямо на него.  
Видимо, осознав бесполезность хлестания, чёрный остановился и громко зарычал, будто чего-то требуя. Фиолетовый дрогнул. Тот повторил требовательный звук. Потом тишина. Оба больших клубка щупалец застыли, выжидая следующих действий друг друга. Наконец, чёрный закачался, словно рассерженный паук, готовясь прыгнуть на противника. И тут Карлос опять услышал всхлип Сесила сзади.  
\- М-м! - подал голос в ответ, насколько позволял зажатый щупальцем рот.  
\- Прости, - рыдающий шёпот Сесила прозвучал совсем рядом, и показалось, будто фиолетовый осьминог тихо задребезжал с ним в унисон.  
Чья-то дрожащая рука полезла под одежду Карлоса. Нет, не рука. Очередное щупальце. Проведя влажной поверхностью по его спине, оно приподняло рубашку. Потом нечто твёрдое упёрлось в спину точно над позвоночником, между лопатками и поясницей. И не успел человек испугаться странного поведения чудища, как тело пронзила адская боль. Он заорал и заизвивался, да живой кокон держал прочно. А в следующую секунду неведомая игла вошла глубже, прямо в спинной мозг, и импульс, подобный разряду тока, пронзил вдоль туловища, ударил в голову фантомным светом, вырубив сознание Карлоса и прервав его крик.

Стив Карлсберг, осмелев достаточно, чтобы пролезть через дыру в заборе, подкрадывался всё ближе к зданию радиостанции. Держа биту наготове, очень медленно ступая и напряжённо прислушиваясь. Сначала со стороны здания ничего не доносилось. Но когда до входа оставалось каких-то пятнадцать метров, оттуда прозвучал сдавленный вопль. Пока Стив силился понять, было ли это слуховой галлюцинацией - раздался ещё один, а потом глухой удар. Житель остановился, словно вкопанный. Кровь бешено запульсировала в висках. Потусторонний, непохожий ни на что земное рёв, идущий со второго этажа радиостанции, заставил его попятиться. Страшные звуки не прекращались минуты две, и параноик невольно покрался задом наперёд по газону всё дальше от их источника.   
Потом из здания выскочил прыщавый парень с лицом, перекошенным от ужаса. В его руке почему-то была чайная ложка. Громко дыша, он пустился наутёк, не замечая Стива.   
Инстинкт самосохранения брал верх над желанием спасти друга. И окончательно овладел Стивом, когда в уши ворвался леденящий душу крик, будто на втором этаже кого-то режут.   
Он не был уверен, Карлосу ли принадлежит голос. Да и не имело значения. Он просто сорвался с места и дал стрекача, чуть не выронив биту, набрав песка в ботинки, врезавшись в сетку забора и едва найдя дырку. Пока бежал, крик затих, но продолжал отзываться эхом в голове. Одна из его подтяжек расстегнулась, к лицу и груди прилипли кусочки ржавчины от сетки, а битой пару раз ненароком зарядил по собственной ноге, порвав штанину. Лишь перебежав дорогу и небольшой пустырь, отделявшие радиостанцию от жилых улиц, Карлсберг остановился, хватая ртом воздух. Тишина окрестностей заглушалась бешеным пульсом крови в его ушах. Тишина, за завесой которой, как он в сотый раз убедился, творятся ужасные вещи, слышимые, если подойти слишком близко.  
Темнело. Зажглись фонари, скрывая и без того тускнеющую закатную зарю. Напоследок оглянувшись на зловещее здание, он отдышался, поправил подтяжку и угрюмо побрёл домой, пребывая в уверенности, что Карлоса больше нет. Это был его крик, несомненно. Чей же ещё.


	3. Chapter 3

Сознание возвращалось к мексиканцу постепенно. Заветный крючок медленно вытаскивал из забытья, складываясь в слова.  
\- ... забыл его предупредить. А самое худшее, дорогие слушатели - мне не оставили выбора, кроме как познать всю многотонную и многомерную тяжесть решения чужой судьбы. Теперь остаётся только надеяться, что мой несчастный Карлос очнётся. Знали бы вы, как мне страшно, дорогие слушатели. Я делал это впервые. И моё сердце словно обливали соевым соусом. Я лишил его выбора. Извините, но сегодня не будет интервью с учёным. Я даже не уверен, захочет ли он меня снова видеть. Но пусть хотя бы откроет глаза. И мне больше ничего не нужно. Извините, я в этом часу не прочитал новости, но события будут развиваться, они всегда развиваются, роняя нам на голову чрезвычайные происшествия. Слушайте безучастную и беспечную музыку, Найт Вейл, пока ваш верный идиот Сесил расплачивается за свою невнимательность, - закончил ведущий срывающимся голосом, и после щелчка выключаемого микрофона зазвучали мелодия (действительно, очень отстранённая и безликая) и тихий плач.  
Приоткрыв один глаз, Карлос понял, что находится в студии на диване, лёжа на животе. Судя по дувшему на кожу холоду, рубашка задрана до самой шеи. Горло саднило от недавнего крика, спина в месте ранения сильно ныла, но по крайней мере он был жив. Жив! Какое же чудо спасло? И сколько времени прошло? Вокруг совсем стемнело, лишь свет настольной лампы скудно освещал помещение.  
Он пошевелил рукой, и замычал от стрельнувшей боли в спине. Реакция последовала немедленно. Вскочив из-за пульта, Сесил подбежал, упал на колени рядом с диваном, и Карлос ощутил его холодные дрожащие пальцы на своих. Ведущий почему-то был гол по пояс, взъерошенные волосы местами блестели от слизи, и на брюках виднелись её следы. Неудивительно, если тоже побывал в лапах чудовищ.  
\- Прости меня, пожалуйста, - запричитал, сложив брови горестным домиком, - Я не увидел вовремя. Прости, если можешь. Кто знал, Карлос, кто знал... Эй, ты меня... слышишь?  
Учёный слабо кивнул в ответ, получив новый приступ боли. Лучше бы просто сказал "Да".   
Если повреждён межпозвонковый диск, это плохо. Если спинной мозг - вообще "замечательно". Он попробовал пошевелить ногой. К счастью, удалось. Только каждое движение отдавалось болезненными импульсами в точке ранения. Получится ли встать? Лежание на животе затрудняло дыхание, шея болела от неудобного изгиба.  
\- Переверни меня, - прошептал он через силу.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо. Я рану йодом помазал и пластырем залепил. Она небольшая, не бойся. И кровь уже не течёт. И прости меня, пожалуйста.  
Сесил встал и начал прикидывать, как бы поаккуратнее подхватить и перевернуть ужаленного.  
Карлос же собирался первым делом задать вопрос - зачем его бойфренд так корит себя? И кто разрулил в буквальном смысле чудовищную ситуацию в коридоре? Не могли же твари сами их бросить.  
Но тут мысли прервались поистину шокирующим событием. Послышалось влажное шуршание, и через миг его боков коснулись знакомые скользкие объекты. О боже, откуда оно здесь?!  
Оттолкнувшись руками, учёный рефлекторно вскочил с дивана, и тут же упал под ноги Сесилу, корчась от боли. Шлёпнулся раной (хорошо хоть в пластыре) прямо на грязный пол. А представшее перед глазами подбавило ещё больше испуга. Нет, он давно заметил аномальные шевелящиеся татуировки у Сесила, и слышал об их наличии у части жителей города. Давно собирался разузнать, что за неведомой технологией они созданы, зачем шевелятся, и почему, помимо линий и геометрических орнаментов, там изображены щупальца.   
Ответ предстал перед ним в эту минуту. Щупальца, самые настоящие, выходили из тела блондина в тех местах, где заканчивались нарисованные. Нет, не так. Нарисованные материализовывались, будто всплывая на поверхность. Несколько торчало из рук выше локтей, три из-за спины, и ещё множество оставалось в плоском виде на коже, среди мерно двигавшихся фигур, местами служивших им основаниями.  
\- Ох, - выронил Сесил, оробело воззрившись на упавшего своими пурпурными глазами, которые сейчас отчётливо люминесцировали в приглушённом освещении студии. Третий сиял ярче всех, вместе с его белыми ресницами. Несколько светящихся глаз открылось и на щупальцах, и тогда Карлос окончательно узнал фиолетового монстра.  
Страх внезапно исчез. Теперь всё становилось на свои места. Да, Стив был прав, радиостанция - гнездо нелюдей. Но вот ирония судьбы: один из них предположительно спас тебе жизнь сегодня. А чуть ранее, на днях, стал твоим кавалером.  
\- Я думал, ты просто мутант, - подал он голос с пола, прервав неловкое молчание.  
\- А я думал, ты знаешь. Любой расскажет. Особенно кидающие камнями в небо.  
\- От Стива одни проклятия. А с другими я тебя не обсуждал. Я был уверен, что ты... человек, по крайней мере.  
\- И теперь противно, и страшно, и хочется убежать, да? - горько вопросил Сесил и отошёл на шаг назад. Щупальца печально повисли на сложенных у живота руках, а глаза опять наполнились слезами, подсвечиваемыми изнутри.  
\- Нет, - решительно ответил Карлос после краткой паузы, и протянул руку, насколько ранение позволяло. Несмело приблизившись, партнёр обхватил его, дабы поднять с пола - и руками, и радостно воспрянувшими щупальцами, за которые тот сам с готовностью ухватился. Их прикосновения больше не вызывали содрогания, скорей наоборот: брюнет ощутил пробуждающийся научный интерес.   
В плейлисте радио как раз начался следующий трек: задумчивые гитарные переборы, будто призывающие сосредоточиться. Раненый попробовал встать. Несмотря на боль, покалывающие судороги и онемение в ногах, это с горем пополам удалось.  
Если твой парень - пресловутое чудище из местной привилегированной касты - окей, пусть так. Насколько успел его узнать - Сесил благородный, здравомыслящий, настоящий профессионал в своей работе, и дипломатичный, судя по умению выкручиваться из опасных ситуаций. Достойная личность. Про типичных жителей Найт Вейла, дёрганых фаталистов с синдромом выученной беспомощности, приезжий такого сказать не мог. И про себя. Приехал сюда полным исследовательского запала и осознания собственной зрелости, но последние месяцы, несмотря на привыкание к реалиям города, всё сильнее тянуло сбежать, всё хуже спал, всё чаще просыпался от острого ощущения тревоги и одиночества. Проснулась давно забытая потребность в спутнике. И как повезло, что под рукой имелся кандидат.  
Притянув партнёра к себе, он заключил его в объятия, дабы доказать верность и смирение, и банально чтоб не упасть, ведь спина болела нещадно, а дрожащие ноги не внушали доверия. Сесил пах одновременно речным осьминогом и мужским телом, а слёзы, полившиеся Карлосу на плечо, были по-человечески горячими.  
Они простояли так минуты с две. Ещё вопрос, понял мексиканец, кому сейчас было больнее и страшнее.  
Наконец Сесил, выплакавшись, поднял голову.  
\- Мне жаль, очень. Мне пришлось. Начальник потребовал, иначе не отпустил бы.  
\- Ужалить меня? Ты это имеешь в виду?  
Блондин кивнул, отведя взгляд.  
\- Но зачем? Зачем? Теперь лечиться, а больница у вас, мягко говоря... Нет, я не зол. Просто объясни.  
Лицо Сесила стало серьёзным.  
\- Я собирался сам тебе предложить, добровольно. Пойми, я желал, чтобы ты здесь стал кем-то, - он сделал ударение на последних словах, - Чтобы город наконец принял тебя. Это защита. И доверие властей, и доступ к информации, которую ищешь. Теперь здесь будет... проще. А заживёт быстро, не о чем беспокоиться. Начальник сказал - я сделал всё правильно. Только не фотографируй больше Кошека, ладно? Начальник не одобряет, сильно.  
\- Не понимаю. Что ты со мной сделал?  
\- Ничего плохого. Всего лишь... дополнил.   
\- Особая метка? Должен буду показывать шрам на спине? "Меня укусил один из ваших, пропустите, пожалуйста"? - иронично скривился учёный.  
\- Не обязательно шрам, - задумчиво вздохнул Сесил, - Посмотрим, как у тебя оно проявится. У каждого из нас - свои особые, уникальные...  
Он не договорил, ведь Карлос внезапно с мучительным лицом схватился за поясницу. Ранение настойчиво давало о себе знать.  
Сесил уговорил бойфренда лечь, и тот не без его помощи осторожно устроился на спину, уложив голову на подушку с вязаной наволочкой, подаренную радиостанции кем-то из гостей студии.  
Как ни расслабляй тело, боль слабее не становилась.  
\- Ты ужалил меня слишком глубоко, - заявил учёный, морщась.  
\- Нет, так нужно. Без этого конвертация не получится, - виновато ответил обладатель щупалец, снова садясь на колени перед диваном.  
В памяти учёного пронеслись слова местного параноика. "Не дай бог им приглянуться. Хуже гибели от их зубов, скажу я тебе. Вот ты бы хотел из человека превратиться в непойми-что? Ты бы хотел стать таким же дерьмом, как весь этот город? Он на тебя глаз положил. Глаз!"  
\- Ко... Чт... Какая конвертация?!  
\- Тихо, тихо, - Сесил успокаивающе накрыл его ладони своими, - Длится неделю. Нечего бояться, Карлос. Станешь видеть и уметь больше.  
Улыбка Сесила в сочетании с сияющими глазами производила безумное и зловещее впечатление. Будто несчастный учёный действительно попал в лапы коварных чудищ, и теперь ничего не остаётся, как плясать под их дудку, превращаясь в непойми-что. Но вот собеседник втянул щупальца, глаза тут же погасли, и Карлос увидел перед собой просто уставшего заплаканного мужчину, улыбавшегося виновато и заботливо.   
\- Ладно... Я не злюсь, будь что будет. Сесил, я тебе доверяю, только объясни подробнее: что со мной станет, и зачем?  
Собеседник облегчённо вздохнул.  
\- Тебе повезло на самом деле. У меня была специальная конвертация, в два этапа, очень жёсткая. Тебе такое не грозит.   
\- А что грозит мне?  
\- Цвета поменяешь, например. Раньше - представляешь, я был шатеном. Загорелым шатеном. Но теперь загар не цепляется, - пожал плечами, - и кровь фиолетовая. А у Рене, например, она синей стала. Ты ведь знаешь Рене? Он тебе конденсаторы продавал. Двоюродный брат главы нашей Тайной Полиции. Мой сосед по лестничной площадке.  
Да, есть в магазине электротехники продавец с голубоватой кожей, меняющийся сменами с мутантом в инвалидной коляске. И на его затылке вечно что-то шевелится.  
Татуировки Сесила, насколько было видно спереди, тоже доходили до затылка, огибая переднюю часть шеи.   
\- Ждать вырастания щупалец? - Карлос обречённо взглянул на потолок. Вот так подарочек.  
\- Возможно. У каждого из нас - особые, уникальные способности... - Сесил уселся на полу поудобнее, и начал рассказывать.  
По его словам вырисовывалась ситуация, в общем-то, подтверждающая слова Стива, но не столь зловещая и враждебная. Или стала восприниматься иначе, когда и сам в неё влип?   
Городом заправляют персоны, чья инаковость берёт начало от некоей подземной силы, которую Сесил описывать не рискнул. Изменения во внешности, паранормальные свойства... Мэр вот умеет телепортироваться. У большинства есть многомерные дополнения к телу, их силой воли можно увеличивать до крупных размеров, приобретая внушительные физические возможности и внешний вид, от которого посторонние разбегаются с криком "Чудище!!!". Чудищ мало кто решается обидеть; это главное преимущество. Дикие звери, потусторонние сущности и стаи всяких паразитов обходят стороной. Или, по крайней мере, не сильно пристают. Иногда даже принимают за своих. Но есть и беспредельщики: фигуры в чёрных капюшонах, с одинаковым презрением и безжалостностью относящиеся ко всему, что двигается. Облако, лезущее в голову всем обладателям мозгов. Пространственно-временные аномалии, будучи явлениями неодушевлёнными. Несчастные случаи, по той же причине, хотя у обладателей щупалец больше шансов при них выжить. И Стив Карлсберг, большой расист и ксенофоб. Впрочем, и большой трус.  
Здоровайся, будь вежливым, охотно общайся с себе подобными - и привалит выгода. Слившиеся с древней могущественной силой составляют около шестой части горожан. И разные пришлые сущности, в чём Карлос неоднократно убедился, тут околачиваются в изобилии, будто мёдом помазано. Естественно, процветают кумовщина и блат. Людская часть жителей не рискует возражать, воспринимая это как традицию. На днях оформили прописку говорящей пирамидке, водрузив её на стол директора нового банка и торжественно присвоив инвентаризационный номер. Сесилу даже поручили осветить событие в новостях. Директор банка очень привязался к вещице, веря, что она приносит удачу. Собственноручно, рискуя жизнью, отобрал у фигур в чёрных капюшонах, задействовав длинный сачок.  
Ведущий расписывал взгляды и преимущества своей касты, пока в студию не зашёл низкорослый усатый мужичок с лысиной, и подал лист, заполненный распечаткой текста. Вечерние новости.  
\- Чего твой свитер в коридоре валяется? - спросил он и вышел, не дожидаясь ответа.  
\- Это Роб. Старожил, ещё Леонарда помнит, - объяснил Сесил Карлосу, и пошёл забирать свитер, сброшенный вместе с рубашкой, когда выпускал щупальца ради спасения любимого.  
\- Может, поделишься, куда делся Леонард? Никому не скажу, даю слово, - спросил учёный, когда тот вернулся.  
Одевшись, собеседник молча направился к пульту, стараясь не смотреть на висевший портрет.  
\- Даю слово. Тебя ввязали в нечто грязное, я прав? - учёный продолжил настаивать.  
\- Да, ввязали, не предупреждая. Кошмарный ритуал, если верить свидетелям. Роб - свидетель, кстати. Ухо там тоже был, и шериф тогдашний. Всё законно, с позволения Городского Совета. Сказали мне - иди получать свою трудовую книжку, а сами... Был молодым совсем, получил... психологическую травму, видимо. Ну и прорастание третьего глаза повлияло на мозги. Память местами отшибло. Ещё мне говорили, что у меня поведение изменилось. Понимаешь, для передачи способностей недостаточно укуса. Это не простая инициация, как с тобой; там... посложнее, в два этапа. Пусть наши насмехаются, но я придерживаюсь обычной диеты, без экстрима. Людской диеты, так называемой. Не могу иначе. И не хожу на банкеты наших чиновников. Ни за что не соглашайся идти на их банкеты. Искренне советую. Если приспичит, лучше сходи к Рико и закажи стейк с кровью.  
\- Я не ем такое, - скривился Карлос, - И ты уходишь от темы.  
Сесил в ответ лишь иронично ухмыльнулся, и отвлёкся на рабочие дела. Один трек сменялся другим, ведущий (он же звукооператор, из-за сокращённого штата) составил плейлист на следующий час, развеиваясь после тяжёлого упоминания о судьбе Леонарда, за которую ему до сих пор было очень, очень стыдно. Сегодня эту рану разбередили, снова заставив причинить боль другому не по своей воле. Вдруг Карлос бы оказался совсем покалечен по неосторожности? Или съеден боссом, не успей Сесил вмешаться? Об этом и думать было невыносимо.  
На пульте лежали очки с фиолетовыми дужками и весьма толстыми линзами от дальнозоркости. При таком количестве диоптрий Сесил должен был носить очки постоянно. Но учёный лишь пару раз видел их на нём. Лежащие на кончике носа, будто необязательные на самом деле. Пижонство?  
Стоило об этом задуматься, как подошло время новостей, и ведущий, включив микрофон, начал их зачитывать с листка. Без очков. Лежащему человеку оставалось только удивлённо поднять бровь. К счастью, от этого телодвижения спина не болела.   
Во время короткого перерыва на рекламу успел спросить про очки.  
\- Для сосредоточения, - пояснил Сесил, - Сейчас продемонстрирую.  
Он плотно надел их, придвинув к самой переносице. Хм, - подумал Карлос, - с таким видом его мужчина не пижон, а словно преподаватель с физмата. Но всё равно симпатичный.  
Уставившись вглубь комнаты, ведущий продолжил вещать, теперь уже собственными измышлениями по поводу сегодняшнего вечера. О том, как хорошо разрешилась ситуация, как его простили и приняли.  
"...Моему прекрасному Карлосу предстоит трудная неделя, но после неё он станет ещё прекраснее, если только природа не решит пошутить; по правде, я и сам не знаю, чего нам от неё ожидать. Никто не знает, пока не увидит. А пока - прошу его любить и жаловать тем, кто этого не делал раньше. Он реально замечательная личность. Просто замечательная" - Сесил повернулся к нему, сделал умилённое лицо, и тот с дивана улыбнулся в ответ.  
"Возвращаемся к новостям. Сегодня вечером стажёр Дилан досрочно покинул рабочее место и убежал неизвестно куда, покинув черту города. Если вам известно его местонахождение - пожалуйста, позвоните нам в редакцию и сообщите. Его родители тревожатся.  
Тем временем, на городской площади стоит пыльный человек с битой. Вы его наверняка узнаете. Он сейчас не слушает радио, поэтому, кто-нибудь, отправьте его домой и скажите, чтобы успокоился и перестал призывать к мятежу против непонятно кого. Вы ведь не верите его безумным доводам и страшилкам? Если нет, то вы примерный гражданин Найт Вейла. Если да - за вами уже выехали. Оставайтесь спокойны при подвержении процедуре очистки памяти. А у Стива Карлсберга аннулируется один штамп на третьей карточке Бдительного Гражданина. Ещё проступок, Стив, и лишишься неприкосновенности, оставшись с двумя. Передайте ему это. И напоминаю: получение третьей за год карточки даёт вам право на нарушение трёх запретов в месяц, либо на одно проявление экстремизма раз в полгода.  
Теперь о ситуации на дорогах. Между нами и Дезерт Блаффс, насколько я могу судить, прямо посреди шоссе внезапно появилось гнездо Рух, экзотического вида птицы с Мадагаскара. Неизвестно, как она оказалась в Америке, но так или иначе - водители, поберегитесь и объезжайте стороной. Птица очень большая и агрессивная, не стоит привлекать её внимание..."  
Глядя на Сесила, продолжающего болтать о птице, Карлос вдруг обнаружил, что он не читает с бумажки, а отвлечённо глядит то на пульт, то на стену напротив, сквозь толстые стёкла очков. Вот это импровизация. Или запомнил текст заранее. Настоящий профессионал. Иногда вообще закрывает глаза. Кроме третьего, не прикрытого очками, и двигающегося отдельно от остальных двух, будто видя что-то своё.  
"Далее я хотел бы обратить внимание Мэри Фишер из палаточно-фургонного городка на месте Золотых Дюн. Ваша чихуахуа сбежала из дома, и сейчас бродит в окрестностях. Если не предпримете меры, ей суждено стать чьим-то ужином. Или ночным перекусом. Или завтраком, если повезёт. Но вы мудро поступили, купив ей ошейник с колокольчиком. Теперь берите фонарик, напрягайте уши и идите в ночь. Удачи".  
Карлос прыснул, представляя, как хозяйка собаки будет рыскать с фонариком в ночи, ища питомицу и дрожа от страха быть пойманной любителями необычных ночных перекусов. А потом обнаружит её дома, и поймёт, что радиоведущий пошутил.

Закончив с начиткой, Сесил снял очки и вернулся к изголовью дивана. Приближался конец рабочего вечера. Вечера, который испорчен; вместо романтики сегодня достались слёзы и тревога. Утомительно. Чрезвычайные события, происходившие едва ли не каждый день, редко касались его напрямую.  
Он устало положил голову на грудь Карлосу, и тот погладил его по голове.  
\- Всё воет и воет, - произнёс Сесил после длительной паузы.  
\- Кто?  
\- Шавчонка. Рыжая. А невдалеке летает сова. Подлетела бы и поймала, но боится колокольчика.  
\- Из головы берёшь? Хорошая фантазия.  
\- Нет, я за этой комедией уже минут пять наблюдаю. Мисс Фишер не может найти ключи от фургона...  
\- Постой, ты их видишь? - Карлос приподнял голову от удивления.  
\- Способности, - ведущий указал пальцем на свой третий глаз, - От старины Леонарда. Здесь всегда имелся смотрящий, - с тех пор, как под Найт Вейлом поселилось - ну ты знаешь, о чём нельзя говорить. А когда внедрили первое радио, тогдашнее Око посадили туда ведущим. Так и пошло дело. Я пятый по счёту. Есть ещё Ухо, в Тайной Полиции. Он всё слышит.  
Вот как дело обстоит, - подумал учёный. А он-то наивно цеплялся за сложные технологические версии о спутнике, системе видеокамер, экранах, прослушке... Да тут поинтереснее будет! Ноу-хау в лучших традициях местного паранормального уклада. Не оставляющего шансов его здравомыслию.  
\- Круто, - только и смог из себя выдавить.  
\- Большая ответственность, на самом деле. Кто предупредит о надвигающихся несчастьях? Кто моментально передаст важные сообщения гражданам? И настучит на них Тайной Полиции в неэфирное время. Гадкая обязанность, но приходится.  
Бедный благородный Сесил Палмер. Око - не только развлекуха, оказывается. И Карлос не видел способов ему помочь. Кроме одного.  
\- Никогда не желал отсюда уехать?  
\- Я не знаю, что будет с городом, если так поступлю. Тесная взаимосвязь, слишком, - Сесил погрустнел, - Пробовал, но вышло... Лучше не вспоминать. Но другие выезжать могут. Не все, но многие. В основном люди. Нашим за городом нехорошо.  
\- Насколько нехорошо?  
\- Когда переходишь границу между... Наши рассказывали: теряют сознание, и просыпаются посреди пустыни, в случайных точках, в десятках километров от места, где вышли. Проси, чтобы тебя подвезли обычные люди - тогда проще, остаёшься на месте. Важно, чтобы они на тебя смотрели в момент перехода. И не оглядывайся назад, когда очнёшься. Не оглядывайся, иначе охватит паника. Со стороны кажется, что нашего города не существует. Я смотрел видеозаписи. И там не голая пустыня, Карлос, - он вздохнул и поднял голову, - но давай не будем о... секретном, и грустном. Ты ведь меня не бросишь?  
\- Не бойся, не брошу. Но каждые два месяца надо выезжать по работе. Тоже обязательства.   
\- Нет проблем. Только моему Карлосу придётся терпеть там пищевое расстройство, анемию, мигрень и проблемы с дарованными тебе дополнениями. И пользоваться маскирующими средствами, если станешь для большой земли выглядеть слишком неприемлемо.  
\- Переживу, - сказал учёный уверенно, а внутри похолодело. Адова же куча сложностей ждёт отныне! Он на такое не подписывался.  
Тем не менее, Карлос не испытывал особого ужаса от факта отнятия человечности. Да и смысл жаловаться теперь? "Конвертация", по словам Сесила, ещё не началась толком. А главное - рядом любимое, гм, существо. Прекрасное со всеми его глазами и щупальцами, внушающее уверенность в будущем. До конца не ясно, насколько Сесил влиятелен, но учёный сильнее осознал, что имеет как минимум одно плечо, на которое можно твёрдо опереться. Конечно, если самому не придётся спасать бойфренда от непредсказуемых неурядиц, вечно случающихся тут, будто некое проклятие их непрестанно притягивает.

Рассеянно досказав по видениям своего магического глаза сегодняшние новости, ведущий выключил микрофон, сходил за пакетом Карлоса, спрятал непочатое спиртное в полку под пультом (нарушая пожарную безопасность), и с большими предосторожностями поднял партнёра с дивана, задействовав щупальца. Боль в ране била того резкими приступами при каждом шаге. Придерживая, будто пьяного, он вывел ужаленного из здания. Второму зрению Сесила сверху открывалась забавная картина: растрёпанные, шатающиеся, один другого тащит - сущие пьянчужки, будто выдули всю бутылку бренди.  
Пиджак гостя забыли на радиостанции, но для защиты от зябкой зимней ночи обошлись без него, воспользовавшись припаркованной за зданием машиной Индейского Следопыта. Несмотря на подзабытые навыки вождения (как-никак, недавно сел за руль впервые за много лет), Сесил довёз его до дома, избежав излишней тряски. По крайней мере, так думал. Карлос убедительно сохранял спокойное выражение лица, между тем сжимая зубы и покрываясь холодным потом от последствий каждой встречи колёс с неровностями асфальта.   
Обоим сейчас было не до романтики, а ужаленному хотелось лишь одного: побыстрее лечь. Но напоследок они крепко поцеловались - крепче, чем когда-либо ранее, и Сесил высказал надежду о более позитивном характере следующей встречи. А пока - "Звони! Звони, чуть что. Буду спать с телефоном в руке. И ты тоже, обязательно положи рядом".  
Попрощавшись со своим спасителем, Карлос запер дверь, и, кряхтя, кое-как подготовился ко сну. Или ранение не столь серьезное, или уже начало аномально быстро заживать, но худшие опасения не сбывались. Пропал страх, что позвоночник внезапно переломится пополам. Ведущий знающим тоном отрицал нужду обращаться к врачу - значит, будем оптимистичны.  
Засыпая в своём спальном мешке, учёный слышал вдали тонкий вой и позвякивание колокольчика.


	4. Chapter 4

Утро вышло недобрым. Температура, ломота в костях, головная боль, и бедняга мексиканец начал невольно покашливать, несмотря на отсутствие раздражения в горле. Всё-таки зря он вчера надел тонкую рубашку вместо тёплой кофты, и прошёлся по улице без пиджака, пусть и недолго. Но болезнь - ничто, а деньги - всё, в данном случае. Перечисляемые из научного центра средства кончались. Сто долларов придутся очень кстати. Позвонив Сесилу и приврав, что чувствует себя сносно, он не без труда побрёл в аптеку через дорогу, купить капсулы от температуры. Аптекарша, презрительно окинув его сгорбленную стать взглядом неестественно-зелёных глаз, предложила вдобавок средство от радикулита. Вежливо отказавшись, больной забрал капсулы и побрёл домой, периодически хватаясь за спину.  
Лекарство оказалось просроченным на два года. Аптеки и магазины Найт Вейла не давали гарантий качества продукции, с доставкой тоже полный бардак, и приходилось смиряться, либо закупаться вне города.   
Он выпил двойную дозу, чтоб подействовало наверняка. Потом, ухмыляясь, взял мобильник. Вот Стив-то обломается!  
\- Это кто на линии?! Ублюдки! - такой была первая реакция Карлсберга на звонок с номера предположительного мертвеца.  
\- Никаких ублюдков не замечено. Готовь сто баксов, - весело ответил учёный.  
Кроме нечленораздельного эканья и оканья, параноик поначалу ничего не мог ответить. Но собеседник заверил его об успешном свидании (памятуя, что тот вчера не слушал радио), и в продолжении разговора наврал, будто понятия не имеет о загадочных рыках да криках. То есть явился туда позже.  
Успокоившись и порадовавшись, Стив пожаловался на полицейский произвол: биту отобрали, один штамп в карточке заставили испариться, пинком домой отправили. Но это пустяки по сравнению с той судьбой, которую он додумал Карлосу, пытаясь заснуть этой ночью.  
Приятель был польщён его самоотверженной попыткой пробраться в стан врага. Доблестный порыв, однако. Да слишком рискованный. И свою жизнь под угрозу бы поставил, и грозного начальника радиостанции бы разозлил сильнее. Не факт, что Сесилу бы удалось разрешить ситуацию при таком раскладе.  
Оставив эти мысли при себе, учёный договорился насчёт денег. Стив заглянет сюда в свой обеденный перерыв. Сначала параноик настаивал, чтобы Карлос пришёл за деньгами к воротам офисного здания, где он работал. Больной не мог позволить так мучить свою спину, потому раскрыл долю правды.  
\- Мне паршиво, гриппом заболел. Вчера прогулялся без пиджака по улице. Так что лучше ты ко мне.  
\- Г-гриппом?! - голос Карлсберга внезапно приобрёл панические нотки.  
\- Да, температура, кости ломит, кашель подступает.  
\- Ты не пугай. А то прямо как у Тони.  
\- Тони?  
\- Покой его душе. Наивный был парень.  
Договорившись, мексиканец завершил звонок, не став расспрашивать о трагической судьбе некоего Тони. До обеда оставалось четыре часа. Открыв пакет, он сжевал вчерашние пирожки. Потом достал фотоаппарат, и обнаружил, что снимок Кошека исчез. Сесил его стёр, но не беда. Увиденное отпечаталось в памяти, и описать не составит проблем.  
Набрав отчёт в свой научный дневник, он завёл на ноутбуке отдельный файл с ироничным названием "Как я становлюсь монстром". Куда собрался записывать симптомы конвертации. Сесил вчера описывал их: постепенные, разнообразные, происходят в течение недели. Перестройка обмена веществ, изменение состава крови, вырастание дополнительных частей тела (опционально), гормональные перепады и ещё дюжина малоприятных вещей. Но интерес перевешивал страхи. Словно принимаешь участие в невероятном биологическом эксперименте. Осталось потерпеть неделю и понять, понадобится ли скрывать результаты, находясь на "большой земле" - так местные называли мир вне пределов Найт Вейла и Дезерт Блаффс.  
Между делом он сфотографировал своё лицо. Те же карие глаза, смугловатая кожа, каштановая копна волос с рано поседевшими висками. Пока никаких изменений. Разве что бледный от температуры, и под глазами синие круги.

Перед полуднем ужаленный выпил таблетку анальгетика, чтобы боль не слишком выдавала себя. Успел вовремя: стоило лекарству подействовать, как раздался нервный стук. Накинув рабочий халат поверх пижамы, Карлос открыл дверь.  
Нездорово румяный (от гипертонии, вестимо) мужчина с пивным пузцом недоверчиво застыл на пороге, не решаясь войти. Тщательно оглядев Карлоса с ног до головы, будто ища нечеловеческие признаки, он наконец сделал шаг в помещение.  
\- Извини, у меня тут бардак; сам понимаешь - за наукой, как занятием внутренним по большей части, некогда думать о внешнем, - хозяин постарался вести себя непринуждённо.  
Стив Карлсберг присел на стул, косясь на нагромождения научной аппаратуры, и порылся в кармане.  
\- На, - неохотно протянул сотку.  
Сначала учёный подумывал дать ему пятидесятку сдачи. Выполнена лишь половина пари. Вернулся живым, да отнюдь не невредимым. Но этот жест вызвал бы ненужные вопросы. Зная Карлсберга... Обойдётся.  
\- Что видел, рассказывай. Неужто не боялся? - спросил гость.  
\- Немного. Его начальник рычал из своего кабинета, пару раз. И кот необычен, в самом деле. Заставил меня поломать голову. И в остальном, я тебе скажу, интересно. Видеть, как Сесил демонстрирует своё мастерство радиоведущего - он настоящий уникум.  
\- Ага, - произнёс Стив с отвращением, - с этим жутким глазом.  
\- Да ничем он не жуткий. Большая ответственность, на самом деле. И дар, и профессия одновременно. Он мне так объяснил. И с моральной точки зрения не важно, как ты следишь за происходящим: с помощью спутников, камер или мистических сил.  
\- Важно - не важно. Будто в том суть.  
\- Я уважаю твоё право на мнение, но...  
\- Зомбируют они тебя. Уже начинаешь их оправдывать. Беги, пока тебе совсем мозги не промыли. Здесь надо общаться с нормальными людьми, только так сохранишь здравомыслие. А то можешь кончить как Тони-адвокат, или в чьих-нибудь зубах.  
\- Про Тони можно поподробнее?  
Стив опёрся ладонью о колено, выгнув локоть, и уставился в пол под ногами стоящего Карлоса.  
\- Была у нас адвокатская контора, ну и разорилась. Тони, жил со мной на одной улице - мыкался, мыкался, новой работы нету, и тут к нему подвалило - оно. Прямо на улице остановило и дало визитку приёмной Городского Совета. Представь себе. Протянуло её, держа щупальцем. Щупальцем! А Тони возьми и... возьми. Позвонил, предложили работу нотариуса. И он сдуру пошёл на собеседование! Потом приходит домой такой радостный - мне его бывшая жена Рут рассказывала, - говорит ей: карьерный рост, стабильное рабочее место, преференции, корпоративы... Только кое-что мы с тобой сделаем, - они так сказали. Сделаем одним из нас, - последнюю фразу Стив произнёс зловещим шёпотом.  
\- Очень интересно, - Карлос начал улавливать параллели.  
\- После первого рабочего дня Тони не пришёл, а прилез домой. Бледный, глаза навыкате, и на спине большое пятно крови! Она хотела осмотреть, но он закрылся на чердаке, и не выходит. Жена на следующий день стучит, а он - "Я гриппом заболел", - Стив произнёс эту цитату издевательским тенором, - "Не волнуйся, они дали больничный". Гриппом, ага. Потом три дня выходил с чердака, лишь пока жена на работе, а сын в школе. Она приходит - еда съедена, Тони снова заперся, и стонет там. А когда на шестой день вышел при ней - у Рут волосы дыбом встали. Ты знаешь, какого цвета у него стала кожа? Словно у крокодила! А язык - как у змеи. Рут кричит, а он смотрит на неё и скалится. Она похватала вещи, сына - и к родителям. Потом дистанционно подала на развод. А этому - хоть бы хны. Сам себе оформлял разводные бумаги, он же теперь нотариус.  
\- Так он не умер? Рано же ты его душе покоя пожелал.  
\- А есть ли у "этих" душа, ты не помыслил? Мой сосед с ним не побрезговал продолжить общение. Говорит - характер развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов. Ложь, лицемерие, высокомерие, коллеги ему отныне дороже соседей, и привычки под стать нечисти. Тони любит возвращаться с работы в костюме, измазанном чужой кровью. Разрисует, и неделями носит. Это разве по-человечески? Бездушно, абсолютно бездушно.  
Учёному стало обидно и тревожно за себя. Но Сесил вполне человечен и умён, а значит - и у него есть шанс сохранить если не характер, так разум.   
Разобраться надо бы в душевном аспекте вопроса. Находясь в Найт Вейле, в души он поверил: обилие призраков и прочих нематериальных сущностей перевернуло прежние воззрения. Реально ли "потерять душу"? У Стива спрашивать бесполезно, опять завалит сомнительными страшилками и проклятиями в адрес местных.   
Стараясь держаться на расстоянии от гостя, мексиканец мысленно уповал, чтобы спину не стрельнуло, а немеющие ноги не слишком заметно тряслись. Памятуя о "гриппозной" отмазке, демонстративно шмыгал носом. Ложь. Она уже вошла в него, похоже.  
Тем временем, Стив сменил тему.  
\- О чём была ваша вечеринка с... Палмером? Можешь не отвечать, если личное.  
\- Я посидел, послушал, как он ведёт новости. Поболтали немного. Он рассказал о своей профессии. Потом выпили бренди, и пьяными попёрлись на улицу. Как видишь, зря, - и Карлос опять шмыгнул.  
\- Ясно, - скучающе ответил параноик, ожидавший ужасных сенсаций, а получивший банальщину, - Пойду, пока не заразился. Выздоравливай, и чтоб в воскресенье ел за мои деньги у Рико как огурчик.   
Встав, Карлсберг вышёл, расслабленно заложив руки в карманы. Сегодня ему приснится меньше кошмаров: товарищ не съеден, а жив и почти здоров. Хоть одна хорошая новость за долгое время. За неё и сто долларов абсолютно не жалко.  
"Как крокодильчик" - мрачно подумал мексиканец. Перспектива конвертации перестала вызывать лишь восторженный интерес.

Сесил позвонил буквально сразу же после ухода гостя, и поспешил убедить в полной необоснованности боязни за душу. Несмотря на собственные проблемы с памятью - как упоминал, его конвертация проходила дольше и сложнее, - он помнит эпизоды из детства, и не воспринимает тогдашнего себя как другого человека. Душа на месте? На месте. Смена же характера зависит лишь от твоих желаний, добавил Сесил. И гормональных изменений, - о них подробнее поведают в больнице, где тоже работают "свои". После завершения конвертации стоит туда сходить и зарегистрировать вторую, особую медицинскую карточку.

Достав катушку лейкопластыря, Карлос поменял повязку на спине. Рана подсохла и выглядела совсем небольшой. Но вокруг неё темнело пятно коричневого цвета. Будто родимое. Синяк, воспаление, следы йода? Все версии выглядели неубедительно. И от первой черты неведомого на своём теле учёному стало жутковато.  
К вечеру температура усилилась. Капсулы перестали помогать. Больной лежал в спальном мешке, укутавшись вдобавок одеялом, и трясся от озноба. Что отнюдь не радовало его позвоночник, прибавляя мучений. Заставив себя встать за ноутбуком, он поразился, насколько сильно кружится голова. Дабы не рисковать, пополз на четвереньках, и таким же макаром вернулся обратно. Набранная глава отчёта получилась хмурой. Зрение застилали мельтешащие цветные звёздочки. Кажется, состояние перевалило за самые тяжёлые из переживавшихся им случаев гриппа. Неудивительно, ведь не с гриппом имеем дело, как выяснилось. Что же будет дальше, чёрт побери...  
Незаметно отключившись, он проснулся посреди ночи от стука в дверь, и еле дополз до неё, чтобы открыть. Зрение застилала плотная пелена искр.   
На пороге возник Сесил, тут же схватившийся за голову от зрелища мужчины в прострации, беспомощно полулежащего на полу. А прикосновение к его шее только добавило блондину тревоги: жар, будто от чашки горячего кофе. Вот, значит, какое состояние он и сам пережил когда-то.  
Карлос плохо осознавал происходившее далее. Сквозь сгущавшиеся искры в темнеющем зрении запомнил лишь отдельные сцены. Сесил рылся в его вещах, собирая казавшиеся нужными, потом вышел с ними, потом опять вернулся, и снова рылся, приговаривая - "Так нельзя, я должен тобой заняться. Возьму отгул до воскресенья. Сегодня Дилан вернулся, и мы его уговорили продолжить стажировку, вот и пусть трудится, а я не могу там сидеть, пока тебе тут плохо".  
Из очередного забытья вытащили поцелуй, несмелое похлопывание по щекам и поднимавшие с пола сильные руки. Или щупальца? "Бедный мой Карлос!". Потом - уличный холод, укладывание на жёсткое заднее сидение машины, ставшая смутной боль в спине, гул мотора и новое забытьё.


	5. Chapter 5

Наутро он обнаружил себя в незнакомом помещении, среди обилия серого цвета: тёмно-серые стены с белой полосой, серый шкаф, серое постельное бельё. А вот занавески на окне были фиолетовыми, как и накидка на кресле у стены. Любимые цвета Сесила. Сразу понятно, чьё жилище.  
Скупо обставленная, аккуратная комната, - видимо, о солидарности в бардаке тот ранее приврал. Только вещи местами припали пылью, будто хозяин проводит мало времени дома. Железные ставни с внутренней стороны окна - на случай особых опасностей такие имелись у многих жителей Найт Вейла. Сейчас они были открыты, в комнату лился свет. Уже не утренний: часы на стене, подтекавшие чем-то зеленоватым, показывали пол-двенадцатого дня.  
Карлос чувствовал себя на удивление неплохо, и без труда встал. Подойдя к окну, увидел, что квартира находится на четвёртом этаже. Точно, Сесил ведь показывал его дом издалека, когда гуляли по городу. Новостройка, шесть этажей, часть квартир до сих пор пустует, а часть - опустела после некоторых летних событий. Свободно заходите, разбирая вещи исчезнувших целыми семьями жильцов. Тайной Полиции всё равно. Все важные либо секретные предметы она забрала оттуда первее всех.  
\- Добрый день! - в комнату заглянул хозяин со сковородкой яичницы в руке, - Какое счастье. Я уж не знал, как тебя привести в чувство. Столько перепробовал... Пообедаешь?  
Аппетит не ощущался, в желудке таилась тошнота, но больной кивнул. Поесть не помешало бы.  
За столом блондин рассказывал, как укладывал вчера его, бесчувственного, в свою кровать, как беспокойно ночевал на кушетке в соседней комнате, а утром тщетно пытался разбудить, пока не вспомнил о ксерокопиях старой оккультной книги, написанной и иллюстрированной от руки, где имелся рецепт вспомогательного зелья при конвертации. Раньше его вводили через трубку, протыкая вену, а сейчас, к счастью, есть шприцы.  
Карлос посмотрел на внутреннюю сторону локтя и обнаружил точку от укола.  
\- Нас учили делать уколы в старших классах. На манекене. Учительница говорила: уколы вам обязательно пригодятся. Непременно, даже не сомневайтесь. Вот после урока один мальчик и сделал другому укол спиртом, в качестве тренировки. На заднем дворе школы, пока никто не видит. Догадался вводить медленно, и второй мальчик не умер. Только пробыл очень пьяным весь день, а учителя это приняли за солнечный удар после физкультуры. Правду знали только дети из нашего класса. И мы договорились так больше не делать.  
В растянутой домашней футболке заспанный Сесил выглядел просто и совершенно по-человечески, несмотря на лениво подрагивающие татуировки на руках. Но стоило ему упомянуть о смерти с едва заметной улыбкой, будто о привычной стихии, - у учёного пробежали мурашки по коже. Сколько страшных вещей, неспособных укрыться от Ока, тот узрел на своём веку, чтобы начать к ним так спокойно относиться?  
Зеркало в ванной обрадовало отсутствием у конвертируемого каких-либо внешних изменений. Но, приподняв пластырь, он увидел, что коричневый синяк на спине увеличился.  
На столе в спальне он обнаружил свой ноутбук, заботливо поставленный на подзарядку. Рядом стоял стационарный компьютер самого Сесила. Пока Карлос разглядывал стопки дисков с музыкой, хозяин квартиры подкрался и обнял его за шею сзади. Увы, сюрприз вышел неприятным: рана напомнила о себе, резкая боль в спине буквально подкосила ноги. Повезло, что на полу был мягкий ковёр. Сесил тут же торопливо заизвинялся и принялся поднимать раненого.  
Печально, когда бойфренд ходит вокруг едва ли не на цыпочках, жалобно сложив брови домиком, и больше не порывается обнять. Вдобавок заболела голова, всё сильнее и сильнее. Мексиканец снова забрался в постель, на сей раз сам. Присев рядом, Сесил начал играть с его волосами, улыбаясь, будто гладит кота. Мигрени не убавилось, но настроение стало светлее. Да и солнце сегодня снова встало, что не может не радовать.  
Если верить данным из ксерокопий, снадобье помогает только на первый-третий день. Дальше надо просто терпеть, пока конвертация не закончится. Плохо. Карлос поинтересовался - из чего зелье-то? Предчувствуя непредсказуемую реакцию, Сесил максимально корректным тоном сообщил: его собственная кровь, кровь уже ставшего "чудом". И показал безымянный палец, надрезанный бритвой. К счастью, больного это не смутило, как и разница в их группах крови. Всего один маленький шприц вреда не принёс.  
\- Спасибо за помощь, "чуд".  
\- Книга помогла. Их когда-то раздавали на одном нашем сборе. Принёс домой и забросил, поленился читать. А видишь - пригодилась, дождалась своего часа.

Карлос похвалил его квартиру, а Сесил всерьёз предложил ему сюда перебраться, и всеми тремя глазами прослезился от радости, когда тот согласился. Но как в скромную опрятную двушку затолкать груду аппаратуры, грязные инструменты и кипы бумаг? Пришли к выводу, что съёмная берлога у пиццерии останется научной лабораторией, и учёный будет приходить туда, как на работу.  
День прошёл в борьбе ужаленного с мигренью, составлении отчёта на ноутбуке, первом совместном фотографировании с дурацкими выражениями лиц, разгребании пакета с привезёнными из лаборатории вещами. От целого вороха новых обстоятельств уставший Карлос начал вести себя скованно, не зная, какое занятие выбрать следующим, и вообще нужно ли.  
Тогда Сесил одел свои "очки сосредоточения", размывавшие изображение в обычных глазах ради концентрации мозга на многомерном зрении третьего, и повеселил словесным шпионажем за жителями города. Он мог бы закрывать глаза, да привык к очкам, на работе озвучивая созерцаемое (и слышимое, как ни парадоксально звучит) третьим, при надобности поглядывая остальными на распечатки других новостей и не упуская из вида (пусть и размытого) происходящее в студии. Третий глаз, увы, не может видеть перед собой. Зато, даже будучи закрытым или завязанным, продолжает обозревать город. Что поначалу, когда-то давно, мешало спать, пока новоявленный радиоведущий не приспособился.  
Развлекая бойфренда, Сесил выбирал исключительно смешные, позитивные моменты происходящего в радиусе охвата Ока. Как бы хотелось самому наблюдать лишь подобное. Но сверхспособность заставляла видеть и всё гадкое, скорбное, несправедливое. Наблюдение за светлым приятно отвлекает от насущного, наблюдение за тёмным вызывает болезненное привыкание. Однажды прозрев, не ослепнуть обратно. Однажды познав, больше не забыть. И не остаётся иного выбора, кроме как наблюдать всё это дальше, силясь достроить в голове картину зла, недоступного взору. Скрытые опасности манят сильней всего. Ведь никогда не помешает знать, откуда на тебя или твоих земляков грозит выпрыгнуть хищник.

Когда пришла ночь, началась новая волна температуры, ломоты в костях и затемнения зрения ужаленного. А кровь, действительно, перестала помогать. Хозяину квартиры оставалось лишь сочувственно глядеть на мужчину, дрожащего от озноба под тёплым одеялом и жалующегося на "чугунную голову". Он осторожно лёг рядом, согревая его холодные руки на своей груди. Таким абсолютно неромантичным, неэротичным и невесёлым вышло их первое пребывание в одной постели. Но чуд был уверен: всё у них впереди. Всё у них сложится хорошо, среди привычных и родных рисков. Каждый день вместе, помогая друг другу, щупальцем к щупальцу ожидать внезапного апокалипсиса - просто идеальный вариант будущего.

На четвёртый день ведущему пришлось неохотно тащиться на работу утром. Дилан, трусливый крысёныш, опять скрылся, стоило заслышать металлический рык начальства из кабинета. Начальство даже не к нему обращалось, но парень расценил звук по-своему, и в панике убежал домой, вырвавшись из рук сотрудников, хотевших привязать его к стулу за пультом.   
Сесил решил записать вечернюю начитку днём, оставив сегодня Найт Вейл без новостей в реальном времени, и вернуться домой пораньше.  
Оставшись один, Карлос поначалу залез в Интернет со своего ноутбука, но не смог разглядеть буквы. В глазах стояла пелена, сколько их ни тёр. И с каждой минутой она усугублялась. Выключив девайс и кое-как позавтракав найденной в холодильнике ветчиной с сыром, он еле смог помыть руки в ванной, не видя белого мыла на белой же раковине. Уже не выходило и разглядеть себя в зеркале: перед глазами всё плыло, будто роговица стала неровной. Вдобавок они начали болеть. Карлос всерьёз испугался за зрение, но в книге, как сообщил вчера Сесил, упоминались проблемы с ним на четвёртый день. И он стал убеждать себя в нормальности происходящего.  
К полудню со зрением стало совсем худо. Глаза, будто окутанные плотным бежевым туманом, различали только свет и тень. Ещё не запомнив обстановку квартиры, он ненароком пнул стул, потерял левый тапочек и споткнулся о пылесос, добираясь до кровати. Взять бы мобильный и позвонить Сесилу (нажать кнопку вызова два раза и слепой сможет), да тот же занят...   
По спине ползли мурашки. Ложась, он задел и повалил на пол будильник с торчащими из него влажными ворсинками. Будильник тихо завизжал и, булькая, закатился под кровать.  
Похоже, растут новые глаза. Или, скорей, прежние трансформируются. Лёжа на кровати, покрытый холодным потом от волнения и температуры, Карлос дотронулся до глазных яблок через закрытые веки, и они внезапно поддались нажиму. Словно сдутые воздушные шарики с кашеобразной массой внутри. Он заскулил и убрал руки от глаз, больше не решаясь их касаться. Потом приоткрыл веки, но не увидел ничего, кроме однотонной пелены бежево-розового цвета. Паршиво, очень паршиво. Неужели зрение реально восстановится? Если так - он напишет в свой файл восторженный отчёт. Пусть, пусть будет так!  
Потеряв счёт времени, будущий чуд недвижно лежал на кровати, глядя в розовую пустоту. Глазные яблоки набухли, веки стало трудно закрывать. Потом организм вынудил наощупь добираться до туалета, и по ходу передвижения из уголков глаз что-то потекло. Полный абзац, в сочетании с шумом в ушах и толчками головокружения.  
Нащупав в ванной полотенце, Карлос приложил его к лицу, не давая жидкости капать. И жутко, и смешно одновременно. Видел бы это Стив, вот бы паники было.  
Сколько прошло времени? Наверное, около часа, когда за окном раздались людские крики и неясные звуки, похожие на завывание ветра. Что за беспорядок творится на улице? Впрочем, не важно. Нет смысла о том думать нынче, а остаётся бояться и надеяться, что пронесёт. В нынешнем состоянии конвертируемый не смог бы ни убежать, ни защититься. И не знал, как вслепую закрыть железные ставни. Он вспомнил, как часто забивался в угол лаборатории или в ванную своего съёмного жилища, когда на улицах Найт Вейла творилось очередное столпотворение. Страшнее всего, конечно, сталкиваться с этим впервые. Потом привыкаешь, но всё равно каждый раз представляешь, будто враждебная сила вот-вот снесёт крышу или стены.  
Через некоторое время звуки стихли. Сознанием овладевала слабость, шум в голове отвлекал от всяких мыслей, и Карлос, подложив полотенце под голову, в желании плюнуть на всё на свете, принялся просто лежать, ожидая возвращения партнёра.  
Вернувшийся Сесил растормошил его, вытер салфеткой потёки на лице, и не хотел отвечать на вопрос, какого цвета пятна жижи на полотенце.   
Приближался вечер. Глазные яблоки стали твёрже, одновременно уменьшившись до нормальных размеров, а монотонная пелена в них сменила цвет с розового на бежевый.   
Аппетит пропал окончательно. К горлу мексиканца подступала неясная злоба. Сесилу еле удалось впихнуть в Карлоса пропущенный им обед и витаминную пилюлю. Рассчитывал покормить с ложки романтично, а получил аналог капризного ребёнка. Сидя за столом на кухне, больной сжимал кулаки. Еда воспринималась мерзко и просилась обратно, а проблема с глазами начала конкретно надоедать.  
\- Это вообще кончится? Сколько ждать осталось?  
\- Могу точно сказать, что радужки возвращаются, - ответил Сесил как можно спокойнее.  
\- Я буду видеть, или нет?! Вдруг у меня заросли зрачки! - Карлос внезапно повысил голос и ударил обоими кулаками по столу.  
\- Гормональные встряски пошли, - пробормотал хозяин себе под нос, и полез в настенный шкафчик за успокоительным. Последние в Найт Вейле были чуть ли не на вес золота, из-за огромного спроса среди людей и проблем с доставкой. Но чудам и членам тайных обществ не составляло труда их заполучить. Специальная машина с дефицитными товарами и интернет-покупками прибывала к зданию городского совета раз в неделю. Рядовые люди не роптали на такую дискриминацию, боясь последствий.  
Сам Сесил, благодаря закалившейся психике, никогда не принимал антидепрессанты. Пять лет назад упаковка с ними досталась от погибшего стажёра. Выпив сразу три таблетки, тот оставил её на пульте, прежде чем навсегда покинуть здание радиостанции во время очередного катаклизма.  
Кажется, они просрочились. Но другого способа облегчить состояние Карлоса не имелось, и Сесил заставил его выпить одну, несмотря на протесты и причитания о глазах.

Окно спальни выходило на восток, но закат сегодня наблюдался там. Войдя в комнату, Карлос констатировал, что снова начинает различать свет и тень, а яркое пятно впереди - заходящее солнце, ведь верно?  
Верно, разумеется, иначе бы не звучал далёкий раскатистый вой.  
Зрение учёного начало улучшаться так же стремительно, как и падало накануне. Из уголков глаз больше ничего не текло, а вскоре он смог различать предметы. То ли благодаря лекарству, то ли по прихоти гормональных скачков настроение сменилось на эйфорическое. Он бестолково хихикал, невзирая на неважное самочувствие. Сесил еле уговорил его вернуться в кровать. Впрочем, больной затащил его туда за компанию, призывая к исцеляющему тисканью, и дело чуть не дошло до долгожданной близости, если б не новый приступ паники и резкой головной боли, будто нежности вызвали обратный эффект. Блондину пришлось тихо ретироваться, когда многострадальный брюнет спрятал голову между двумя подушками, мучаясь от внезапной звукобоязни.  
К ночи приступы ослабли, более-менее вернулась адекватность, а зрение чудесным образом прояснилось. Правда, в глаза будто насыпали песка. Сесил с хитрым видом посоветовал ему отправиться в ванную. Карлос подчинился, и, ещё ничего не подозревая, поднял взгляд на отражение.   
Святые яйца! Впрочем, могло быть хуже. На него смотрели две по-кошачьи жёлтых радужки с необычными зрачками в виде пересекающихся кругов. Будто зрачок собирался раздвоиться, но процесс остановился на полпути. Белки же глаз алели, будто при конъюктивите. Очень бы сейчас не помешали глазные капли.  
\- Скоро перестанут краснеть, если книге верить. Искренне поверь книге, - на пороге ванной показался Сесил, - И прими душ, - протянув большое банное полотенце с пурпурными розами, скромно вышел, оглянувшись через плечо.  
Тот с готовностью повиновался его просьбе. Наконец-то нормальная душевая, а не крашеное масляной краской ржавое убожище с деревянными досками под ногами и полузабитой лейкой.  
И освещение хорошее. Достаточно, чтобы оценить изменившийся цвет тела. Из умеренно смуглого мексиканец стал темнокожим, словно житель Индии. Или словно провалялся на пляжах недели с две. Что ж, спасибо хоть не крокодиловым или синим. И зубы на потемневшем фоне кажутся белее. Тоже плюс. А жёлтые радужки подходят к новому цвету кожи и смотрятся... честно говоря, впечатляюще. Прямо леопард. Хотя не покидает чувство, будто они - лишь шутливые хэллоуинские линзы, под которыми кроется привычный карий взгляд.   
Он долго смотрел в зеркало. Понадобится время, дабы привыкнуть к нечеловеческому в своём облике. Когда оно перестанет казаться таковым. И привыкнуть носить линзы вне Найт Вейла. Лишь линзы, грех жаловаться. Гримом мазаться, к превеликому счастью, не придётся.  
Спина уже почти не беспокоила, но не исчезали слабые мурашки, осязаемые, только если сконцентрировать на них внимание. Обмотавшись полотенцем после душа, он направился к зеркалу в коридоре и с изумлением узрел, что круглое коричневое пятно на коже вокруг ранения выросло и превратилось в покалывающий мурашками... квадрат! Правильный квадрат, а точнее, ромб, если учитывать угол его наклона. Невероятный феномен.  
Подозвав Сесила, он с озадаченным видом продемонстрировал спину. Тот в ответ неожиданно просиял.  
\- М-м, всё идёт как надо! Смотри.  
И повернулся спиной, сняв футболку.  
На бледной спине блондина имелся такой же квадрат, окружавший старый, еле заметный шрам от чьего-то жала. Фигура была фиолетовой, как и выходившие из неё лучи. По периметру окружал квадратный же узорчатый контур, из которого, словно из поверхности моря, торчали шестнадцать щупалец с глазами, по четыре на каждую грань. Из лучей тоже высовывались щупальца, и всё это было окружено мелкими фигурами и чёрточками, постоянно двигавшимися. Татуировка покрывала всю спину. Прежде Карлосу выпадала возможность разглядеть татуировки лишь на руках и груди Сесила, но теперь они открылись его взору полностью. И сзади представляли самое впечатляющее зрелище. Будто иллюстрация из оккультной книги. Верно, среди вчерашних ксерокопий он видел подобное.  
\- И у меня такие будут?  
\- У каждого - разные, зависит от способностей. Необязательно щупальца. Паучьи лапы, слизни, даже пучки живых движущихся волос попадаются. Но раз инициировал тебя я, скорей всего проявятся щупальца. Основные признаки передаются.  
Ему бы сейчас очки на нос, и - вылитый учёный, ну или тот пресловутый препод с биофака, подумал Карлос, опять вспомнив студенческую юность.   
Тут Сесил внезапно подошёл к окну кухни, и жестом пригласил присоединиться.  
\- Какого цвета небо? Скажи, каким его видишь?  
В отличие от вчерашнего ночного неба, имевшего оттенок красного вина, сегодня оно было... И Карлос не нашёл слова для цвета. Цвета, уходившего в чёрный ближе к зениту, но усиливавшегося внизу, будто небо слабо подсвечивалось по всей линии горизонта. Цвета, не имевшего имени и аналога в его памяти. Не в силах выдавить из себя ни слова, разинув рот, он взглянул на Сесила и понял, что мерно люминесцирующий третий глаз партнёра светится не просто пурпурным, а с примесью того самого цвета. Такого... тонкого, пронзительного.  
\- Теперь ты точно один из нас, - Сесил взглянул на него с триумфальным выражением лица, будто свершилось нечто очень важное, заключил в объятия и внезапно начал жадно целовать шею.   
Неожиданная близость, плотное прикосновение голого торса заставили Карлоса почувствовать себя ещё более по-студенчески. Вдобавок полотенце так и намеревается сползти с бёдер. Верней, уже сползает, но хитрые руки Сесила не дают шанса на его удержание. И он понимает: сегодняшний отчёт подождёт, наверное, до завтра, вместе с фотографированием квадрата и своей новой желтоглазой рожи. А пока пора перемещаться в спальню. Явно пора перемещаться в спальню, давно нужно было это сделать...


	6. Chapter 6

Пятый день прошёл на удивление быстро и неоднозначно: смесью из ласки, лени, фотографирования, сидения за ноутбуком и осмотра запущенного компьютера Сесила (он ни разу не дефрагментировал диски!). Глаза перестали краснеть, белкам вернулся привычный цвет. Но не совсем. В сузившихся обратно сосудах текла теперь не алая, а кирпично-рыжая кровь. Хорошо, хоть не синяя или жёлтая. И за смуглой кожей разницы не видно. Интересно, сказывается ли состав крови на мышлении?  
И день бы удался, если б не периодические перепады настроения и мигрень, порой доходившая до обездвиживающих, скрючивающих тело пределов. А самой крупной ложкой дёгтя в мёд домашней романтики стал короткий кошмарный сон после обеда.  
Всё началось со внезапной потери сознания, когда будущий чуд попросту вырубился, стоя посреди комнаты. Сесилу ничего не оставалось, как отнести его в постель, укутать в одеяло и взяться за лихорадочное перелистывание ксерокопий в поисках совета. Нашатырь не помогал.  
Сознание Карлоса утонуло во сне из никогда не попадавшихся ранее. Не визуальный, а скорей осязательный сюжет, где мир вдруг предстал бескрайним морем пластичной массы, которую невидимый жестокий демиург бесконечно мешал и разрывал, слепливая заново по своему усмотрению. И спящий ощущал себя всего лишь частью этого пропитанного безысходностью теста, жуткой изнанки мира, где живое и мёртвое - едины, а твоя воля не имеет ни малейшего значения. Где ты лишь перекатываешься, растягиваешься согласно слишком сложным для людского понимания законам, и исчезает всё прежнее, навсегда теряя привычную форму. А может, этой формы и не было изначально.  
Из слепого тягостного качания выдернул яркий дневной свет в окне, падающий на старую мягкую игрушку на подоконнике. Сесил утром достал этого забавного плюшевого льва из шкафа и водрузил туда. Только ни солнце, ни осколок чужого детства не облегчили состояние захандрившего учёного. Понадобилось время, дабы отойти от ощущения сильной тяжести, неясной тоски прощания с прежним собой, навеянной сном. Будто нечто вложило ему в мозг новые, важные, хоть и неясные пока вещи. Чётко разграничив прошлое и будущее.  
Сесил поначалу подавленно молчал, зачем-то запрятывая ксерокопии подальше от глаз партнёра, но позже нашёл в себе силы ободряюще посоветовать, стараясь, чтоб голос не дрогнул:  
\- Считай это очередной страницей жизни. Новой ступенью зрелости. У тебя ничего не отнимается. Лишь дополняется.  
Карлосу померещилась фальшь в его голосе, но сомневаться не имелось причин, и он кратко кивнул в ответ, соглашаясь. Блондин щупал его ладони, прикасался ко лбу и щекам, долго вглядывался в лицо, задавал странные вопросы вроде "Ты не забыл своё имя?". Не то обеспокоенно, не то с любопытством. А потом погрузился в раздумья и долго молчал. Видать, здорово Карлос испугал его потерей сознания.  
Перед сном учёный обнаружил, что поверхность квадрата на спине дрожит и колышется. А на руках под плечами и у запястий начали проявляться тонкие "браслеты" того же цвета тёмной хны.

Шестой день, суббота, начался с приятного и позитивного пробуждения. Но стоило протереть глаза и собраться с мыслями, как пришли опасения: не подадут ли из-за их скрипучей кровати жалобу соседи снизу, если таковые у Сесила имелись на данный момент? Впрочем, опасения отступили перед куда более важным событием. Утром шестого дня мексиканец увидел на своих руках татуировки-щупальца, незаметно покрывшие тело, пока он спал. На этих щупальцах не имелось глаз, зато мелькали мириады мелких точек. Несмело подёргиваясь, они щекотали подкожные нервы мурашками, ощутимыми, только если сосредоточиться.   
Благо ли они, или придётся впоследствии жалеть себя да корить чёрного монстра-шантажиста с радиостанции? А что врать увидевшим их на большой земле? Придерётся, допустим, финансовый директор его проекта, или седовласые доктора наук, во времена чьей молодости татуировки носили только моряки да уголовники. "Подловили в подворотне хулиганы, насильно сделали наколку"? Нет, бред же. Лучше ответить - "Подарок от пассии". Благо близко к правде. Впридачу носить там рубашки с глухими воротниками и длинными рукавами. Чтоб меньше вызывать вопросов и глазения. Сесил сказал - по данным от выездных, татуировки не движутся и вообще "вянут" за пределами Найт Вейла. Но проблема в другом: у серьёзного скромняги-трудоголика никто не ожидает увидеть развесистые нательные художества, движущиеся или нет.  
И вообще, ты ведь теперь словно отаврованное животное, Карлос. В мыслях пронеслись кадры из фильма про фашистские концлагеря, где узникам принудительно наносили татуировки согласно их национальности. Нет, не стоит поднимать столь безрадостные сравнения. Ближе к истине - знаки принадлежности к своеобразному тайному обществу. Гм, час от часу не легче. Местные, по словам Сесила, отныне полезут к нему брататься и навесят некие обязательства. Кто первый в очереди - сложно определить. Городской Совет, невидимый профсоюз неосязаемого пищепрома, банк и прочие известные скопления странных существ не требуют услуг учёного, а находящаяся неподалёку от города исследовательская станция уже давно пытается его завербовать, недавно приходили четвёртый раз, и это до случая на радиостанции. Так что вопрос остаётся открытым: каково оно и с кем, местное братание? Примут ли отказ? Рассказы Стива Карлсберга отнюдь не внушали оптимизма.  
Тут ход мыслей стал путаться. Пресловутые мурашки вдруг захватили внимание. Карлос поудобней улёгся и протянул руку в сторону окна. Золотой свет утреннего солнца, смешиваясь с неведомым ранее оттенком, очертил её чётким контуром. Поверхность татуировок была слегка выпуклой, но их линии, мерно двигаясь, прокатывались по коже удивительно легко. Внутри росло никогда ранее не переживавшееся ощущение, от которого в первую секунду закружилась голова. Будто держишь извивающуюся змею, пытаясь подчинить её себе. Приложив усилие воли, он смог с ним совладать и понять, чего требует новая часть его сущности.  
Надо попробовать их выпустить. Не вылезая из постели, он напряг силу воли, забавно щуря глаза и подёргивая рукой в ожидании реакции щупалец. Поняв, чего тот хочет добиться, проснувшийся Сесил медленно поводил пальцем по одному из них.  
\- Ощути, как я глажу именно его, а не кожу.  
И - вот чудо, настоящее чудо - видеть, как оно поднимается, самый кончик с палец толщиной, прямо из твоей кожи, словно дым, вызывая лишь лёгкую щекотку. В трёхмерном виде щупальце оказалось коричневым сверху и рыжеватым снизу, усыпанное светлыми точками. Карлос представил изгибание высунувшегося кончика полумесяцем, и он реально изогнулся. А его нервный, но восхищённый смех вызвал свечение точек - должно быть, управляемое эмоциями. Выглядело однозначно эффектно. Ничуть не пугая, подметил себе учёный. Совершенно не пугая. Не то, что в понедельник. Изменилась психика? Нет, просто невероятное превратилось в привычное. И столь же непринуждённо щупальце превратилось обратно в татуировку, стоило Карлосу того пожелать.  
Еле затолкав в себя яичницу на завтрак (проблемы с аппетитом пока не собирались кончаться), учёный ощутил, что мается, несмотря на отличную ночь и интересное начало утра. Будто не хватало чего-то. Во рту витал привкус железа. Верней, его отсутствие. Казалось, должен быть там - а нет. И яичница не понравилась желудку. Подступали тошнота и знакомое по вчерашнему дню беспричинное раздражение. Конвертация ещё не завершилась. Пожаловавшись партнёру, он получил таблетку успокоительного, и на сей раз сам послушно её выпил.  
Не успел полностью опрокинуть в себя стакан воды, как Сесил, задумчиво бормоча, внезапно зарылся пальцами в его волосы на виске. Там, где они особенно сильно перемежались с ранней сединой.   
\- Замечательно, - словно обезьяна, выискивал что-то у корней, - Ты только посмотри, - и протянул стоявшее на подоконнике маленькое зеркальце.  
Взглянув на свой висок, мексиканец расширил глаза от изумления. У самой кожи седые волосинки больше не являлись таковыми. За день-два успел отрасти целый миллиметр тёмного равномерного цвета. Вырвав одну и разглядев на свет, учёный вздохнул с облегчением: вместо привычного тёмно-коричневого "прорезался" не зелёный, не синий или, там, бордовый, а вполне себе человеческий чёрный, к счастью. Словно у китайцев или индейцев. Стать жгучим брюнетом - неплохой исход!  
\- Белый и чёрный - идеальная гармония, - довольно промурлыкал Сесил, опёршись локтями о кухонный стол. И даже глазки на его татуировках любовательно прищурились.

Несмотря на внешний оптимизм, в поведении Сесила со вчерашнего дня проскальзывала меланхолия. После завтрака, оставив партнёра мыть посуду, он ушёл в зал и ворошил какие-то бумаги. Наверняка ксерокопии старой книги. И убрал их до того, как Карлос вошёл. А потом долго сидел молча, положив на колени свою детскую игрушку, вглядываясь в плюшевую морду льва, будто силясь понять что-то.  
Карлос так и не решился поинтересоваться. Это всё собственная паранойя, скорей всего. Гормональная паранойя, вызывающая иллюзию, будто окружающие ведут себя странно. Может, тот всего лишь газету листал, а тискать мягкие игрушки - вполне естественно для его интеллигентной натуры. Конвертируемый принялся бесцельно бродить по квартире, ожидая, что движение поможет сбросить беспокойство.  
Видя, что лекарство не особо помогло, блондин предложил не находящему себе места партнёру заняться перевозкой оставшихся личных вещей. И самому всяко лучше заняться полезным, чем торчать в кресле.   
Несмотря на заметное улучшение состояния его позвоночника, решили не рисковать: за тяжёлые предметы возьмётся Сесил, нагибаться к нижним полкам и лежащим на полу вещам будет тоже он. А если останется время - выстираем бельё в общественной прачечной. Главное, чтобы там не было жёлтой слизи вместо воды. И головастиков. Ох уж эти головастики, размазанные по ткани.  
Перед выходом из квартиры новоиспечённый чуд нерешительно остановился. Как отреагируют прохожие? Достаточно ли по-человечески он выглядит? Больше всего беспокоил яркий цвет радужек.  
К счастью, среди ранее привезённых вещей из лаборатории нашлись тёмные очки учёного, модели "авиатор", с зеркальной поверхностью, хорошо скрывавшей глаза. Надев их, он смело шагнул за порог.   
Заботы с переселением заняли добрый пяток часов, за которые учёный успел дважды рассердиться, трижды беспричинно захохотать, тайком выпить целых две таблетки успокоительного и потом чуть не заснуть на стуле в лаборатории, спонтанно расцеловать Сесила более дюжины раз, и всего единожды схватиться за спину. Последняя радовала стремительным выздоровлением. Ранение позвоночника, на излечение от которого у людей уходят месяцы, уже готовилось помахать ручкой, оставив после себя лишь шрам.  
\- Знаешь, начинаю понимать женщин с их ПМС и прочим. Когда был маленьким, мама раз в месяц придиралась к моим домашним заданиям особенно жёстко. Серьёзная штука - гормоны. Будто ты марионетка; за ниточки дёргают, - поделился Карлос соображениями, сидя на переднем сидении автомобиля. Забрав из лаборатории необходимые вещи и постирав грязную одежду, они с Сесилом ехали домой.  
В какой-то момент на тротуаре слева показалась забавная картина: бородач в чёрном костюме и чёрной же шляпе лежал прямо на асфальте, отбрыкиваясь ногами от окруживших его прохожих.  
\- Аарон Айзекс, самые изобретательные выходные в городе. Найди сто и один способ ничегонеделанья в субботу. Показывает личным примером. Каждый зарабатывает, как может, - бесстрастно объяснил Сесил, цитируя строки из рекламного объявления, однажды поданного Айзексом на радио.

Вся дорога домой выдалась познавательной. Учёный везде замечал новый цвет. В небе, на одежде окружающих, а яркое пятно свечения из маникюрного салона побудило его заглянуть туда, к вящему удивлению тамошней женской аудитории. Излучение исходило из маленького предмета, куда девушка совала пальцы со свеженалепленными гелевыми ногтями.  
\- Сушилка для лака? Спасибо, - получив от сотрудниц название, он вышел и вернулся к машине, поставив задачу погуглить о них, когда доберётся до ноутбука.  
Запущенный газон с кое-где пробивавшимися пустынными одуванчиками возле Тако Белл стал причиной для второй остановки машины.  
\- Гляди, одуванчики-мутанты! Немедленно сниму и пошлю моим биологам! - Карлос подготовил камеру и перелез через низкий заборчик газона, дабы сделать фото необычных одуванчиков с тёмной серединкой.  
\- Мутанты? - потёр подбородок Сесил, - Разве они не всегда такими были?  
\- Ещё на прошлой неделе они были чисто жёлтыми! - взволнованно ответил тот, делая снимок.  
Выведя его на экран фотоаппарата, учёный поразился не менее, чем снимку Кошека. На изображении ярко зиял обычнейший одуванчик чисто жёлтого цвета.  
\- Да что ж такое? - и он сделал снимок всего газона.  
Без изменений.   
Глядя, как партнёр носится над цветами с камерой, Сесил иронично пожал плечами. Очередная загадка Найт Вейла, дело обычное. Важно лишь одно: не наедет ли кто за фотографирование одуванчиков?


	7. Chapter 7

Благополучно забыв пообедать, они раскладывали вещи в квартире, когда позвонили с радиостанции. Робу, неохотно начитывавшему новости вместо Дилана, поступают звонки от слушателей с просьбами "Верните нашего Сесила", вопросами, куда он запропастился, и угрозами пожаловаться в инстанции. Эх, лишнюю пару дней не дают отдохнуть. С виноватым видом Сесил начал собираться на работу. Но партнёр искренне его подбодрил и пожелал удачной смены. У Ока, оказывается, есть и почитатели! Чёрный язык местных параноиков и ненавистников не всех способен сбить с толку. Особенно учитывая неясным образом исполняемую роль радиоведущего как талисмана города.  
Новая волна гормонального сдвига побудила оставшегося в одиночестве Карлоса раздражённо отложить возню с вещами на потом, надеть тёмные очки, и снова вытащить свою жаждущую непонятно чего тушку на улицу, где небо сегодня имело песочно-жёлтый цвет, будто вторя вечернему солнцу. Захватив сто долларов, до сих пор воняющие сигаретами Стива Карлсберга, он пошёл в торговый центр и выбрал себе тёмно-зелёную водолазку с воротником под самое горло. Спрятать вылетавшие со стороны спины и таявшие в районе сонной артерии геометрические татуировки. Волосы пока не настолько отросли, чтобы прикрывать шею сзади. Короткая пустынная зима скоро пройдёт, вынудив снова ходить в лёгкой одежде, а до того спокойней будет скрывать "дополнение" на своей коже, постепенно к нему привыкая.  
Глядя на себя в зеркало примерочной, Карлос вдруг осознал: "Да я мачо!". Обтягивающая вязаная водолазка ещё сильней стройнила похудавшее за последние дни тело. Недельная щетина на брутально ввалившихся щеках, солидные очки-авиаторы, загорелый (теперь перманентно) цвет кожи... Он засунул большие пальцы в карманы брюк и гордо приподнял подбородок. Ну настоящий мексиканский мажор, причём младше лет эдак на семь! Только сигары не хватает.  
Оплатив покупку, он вышел прямо в ней, спонтанно купив кофе по дороге. Чего, наверное, не стоило делать. Эйфорическое настроение, продолжение бзиков финала конвертации, усилилось напитком до совершенно дурацкого предела. Перекатывая в губах вместо сигары кофематную мешалку, не вынимая большие пальцы из карманов, он вразвалку почесал по улице, улыбаясь то одним, то другим уголком рта. Солнце пригревало, воробьи (если это они) летали, пустынные горлицы токовали на кактусах, попадавшиеся среди прохожих мутанты и странные существа больше не напрягали. Да и сам, к удивлению, начал вызывать у них иную реакцию.   
Некоторые люди опасливо косились. Двое детей в бронежилетах, завидев его, с хихиканьем зашептались. Карлос придвинул очки к самой переносице, повыше задрал воротник водолазки, но, видимо, дело было в ином. В чём-то неуловимом.  
Хозяин "Лавки полезных товаров", серокожий безносый карлик с ожерельем из черепов ящериц, по-голливудски оголил свои двойные ряды иглоподобных зубов и почтительно приподнял шляпу, когда учёный проходил мимо. А ведь раньше не обращал внимания и вообще не считал за клиента, даже когда тот хотел купить у него любопытную мумию змеёныша с тремя головами.  
Аптекарша с неестественно зелёными глазами, продавая ему шипучки от мигрени, на сей раз кокетливо улыбалась и обслуживала очень вежливо, хоть и наигранно.  
На самом деле, новоиспечённый чуд преувеличивал значение неуловимого в себе, хотя оно несомненно обнаруживалось нужными персонами. Сесил, наблюдая, не знал, смеяться ему или сокрушаться. Кто-нибудь, скажите Карлосу, что с этой мешалкой во рту он выглядит по-клоунски.  
Солнце приближалось к закату, город окрасился оранжевым и выглядел красиво, несмотря на заколоченные местами окна и следы разнообразных катаклизмов. Интересное и по-своему уютное место, подумал учёный, и вдруг понял, что его здесь всё устраивает. Есть что исследовать, есть кого защищать, куча разнообразных вызовов, любопытных личностей и неоценимого опыта. Он впервые перестал жалеть о приезде сюда. И впервые появилось ощущение найденной ниши в жизни. Ну не сможет он бросить своё трудолюбивое очаровательное невыездное Око. Ни при каких условиях. Поездки в научный центр неизбежны, но дом родителей и квартира возле научного центра - больше не те места, куда ожидать возвращения. Теперь наоборот: откуда. На миг остановившись и улыбнувшись призрачному фиолетовому пятну в зените, он пошагал дальше, прогуливаясь по улицам внезапно ставшего родным Найт Вейла. Жаль, не прихватил с собой мобильник с наушниками, дабы слушать радио на ходу.   
Стоило нырнуть в тень очередного здания, как впереди показалась знакомая спина в старой спортивной куртке. На ходу сося из бутылки пиво, куда-то плёлся Стив Карлсберг. Его только не хватало. За прошедшую неделю Карлос серьёзно засомневался в целесообразности общения с этим типом. Подумывая повернуть обратно, он замедлил шаг, но тут Стив, как назло, заметил его краем глаза и остановился.   
\- Мексикашка? Ты? - пристально прищурился, - Как здоровье? Не, вообще ты ли это?  
Осунувшаяся фигура, странный цвет лица и тёмные очки затрудняли узнавание, но причёска определённо принадлежала учёному, да и брюки Стив припоминал.  
\- Ну допустим, я, - обречённо вздохнув, Карлос подошёл и встал в полуобороте, намекая, что не особо располагает временем для болтовни. Иррациональное раздражение снова сменило собой эйфорию, подстёгиваемое кофеином.  
\- Чего такой хмурый? И где ты загорел, в конце концов? Дай угадаю: по пустыне ходил, на сенсации охотился?   
Мексиканец не ответил, а лишь перекатил мешалку из одного уголка рта в другой.  
\- Как самочувствие-то? - продолжил приставать собеседник.  
\- В норме. По мелочам осталось... подлечиться.  
\- Ну давай, товарищ физик, крепни, пока я строю новый план против змеиного гнезда. Вот! Мы им покажем! И твои ресурсы очень пригодятся, товарищ, - самоуверенно заявил Стив.   
Тут в голову новообращённого окончательно стукнул адреналин, в образе острого отвращения и желания послать агрессора подальше. Даже пивная бутылка, которой тот качал перед его носом, показалась угрозой.  
Презрительно подняв подбородок, Карлос чисто по наитию бросил:  
\- Гусь свинье не товарищ!  
После чего отвернулся и отправился восвояси быстрым шагом, сердито ссутулившись, будто хулиган.  
Бутылка чуть не выскользнула у параноика из пальцев. Вперив изумлённый взгляд куда-то в горизонт, Стив постоял так некоторое время, не обращая внимания на снующих мимо прохожих. Это не Карлос, нет, это злой двойник! Стив готов был поклясться - да, твёрдо поклясться, что когда тот отворачивался, за отражением тёмной стены в его очках мелькнуло нечто жёлтое и совершенно безумное.  
Гусь. Свинье. Нет, это не двойник. Хуже. И от досады Стив чуть не разбил недопитое пиво об асфальт, но сдержался, боясь нового лишения штампа в карточке. Лучше купить ещё бутылку. Нет, сегодня подойдёт целый ящик. Водки. Враждебные силы по кусочкам отбирают последние опоры, подходят всё ближе и ближе, охотясь на последние капли чистоты. И снова завертелись мысли о том, чтобы уехать отсюда к чёрту. Верней, от чёрта, если начистоту. Издевательство, сплошное издевательство, прямо голова кругом! А он ведь предупреждал! И опять никто не услышал! Ещё одну душу утащили щупальца.  
Учёный, скрывшись за угол, прислонился к стене и не менее ошарашенно уставился себе под ноги. Мешалка незаметно выпала изо рта. Понадобилось время для возвращения здравомыслия. Эй, парень, что на тебя нашло? Не перегнул ли палку? Определённо да. Отлично понимал - гормоны; Сесил предупреждал же. Стыдно, стыдно, свинья ты, Карлос! Так нельзя. Собирался отшить этого типа мирно-корректно, и не сегодня, а завтра у Рико. Теперь придётся завтра извиняться, и тут же просить больше не лезть к нему со своими безумными планами. Раскрывать факт своего расчеловечивания по-прежнему не хотелось. Если псих и узнает, то пусть позже и не от него.

Вернувшись домой, он первым делом взял ноутбук и заполнил сегодняшний отчёт, посетовав на причуды психики и отметив факт похудания. Потом включил радио и принялся варить картофель с овощами. Сейчас правильней всего, забыв о плохом, порадовать Сесила хорошим ужином. И заодно поучиться пользоваться щупальцами. Чуть ранее, разбирая ящик с вещами, наконец удалось их выпустить по собственной воле.  
"...Если жизнь складывается не по плану, не стоит бросаться в крайности. Планируете купить целый ящик водки? Подумайте, сможете ли столько выпить, и нужны ли нашей больнице такие проблемы..." - доносился из радио на кухне дорогой ему голос.

Вернувшись домой, Сесил машинально отпер дверь ключом, даже не вспомнив о наличии звонка. Как всегда. Каждодневный ритуал, из года в год, включая ставшее метким попадание ключом в замок наощупь в темноте, если в подъезде не работало освещение.  
Вид за порогом вызвал лёгкую растерянность, будто там вдруг обнаружилась чужая квартира. Не встретили знакомые темнота и покой, как прежде. Воздух неожиданно и вкусно пах едой из освещённой кухни. Точно, как он мог забыть! Карлосу стало лучше, знаки его присутствия здесь многократно усилились, и это... восхитительно. Даже тапочки стояли не на привычном месте. Жизнь Сесила не менялась на протяжении долгого времени, не считая давнего переезда из разрушенного очередными катаклизмами дома. И когда тебе впервые со времён юности готовят ужин - это сопоставимо по новизне с перепланировкой улиц, случившейся лет пять назад, когда весь Найт Вейл за одну минуту стал незнакомым и куча людей блуждала, ища собственное жилище.   
Со смешанными, но по большей части приятными чувствами он заглянул на кухню, и приятность окончательно победила. Как, оказывается, трогательно - найти там бойфренда с рукавичкой-прихваткой в одной руке, перечницей - в другой, а солонкой - в щупальце из предплечья. Бойфренда, отправляющего тебя мыть руки перед ужином, ждущим на столе. В ванной Сесил тайком обронил в раковину несколько слёз. Как, оказывается, замечательно, до боли замечательно, когда дома тебя встречают. Cуметь вспомнить то ощущение. Сколько лет назад радовался вечернему столу столь же сильно? На десятилетие мать и тот-кого-не-вспомнить испекли и украсили торт, предназначенный персонально ему. Наверное, тогда. Целых двадцать восемь с хвостиком лет назад. А позже пришла юность, и сколько всего изменилось с тех пор, и сам он - тоже... Когда перестал замечать наступившее одиночество в своём жилище? Через месяц, через два после конвертации? Устоялось, опутало до неощутимости, будто запах собственного крема для бритья, тиканье часов или лёгкие мурашки от движения татуировок на теле. Заглядывавшие сквозь стены призраки, залетающие в окно случайные существа, постельные герои случайных связей, заболевший и умерший попугайчик, купленный в зоомагазине и почему-то сбежавший ручной хорёк не в счёт. После их исчезновения воздух в этой квартире снова превращался в недвижную массу тишины, пахнущую только твоим миром и подчинённую только твоей воле, твоей памяти, вплоть до комков пыли, указывающих своим наличием, что пора вымыть пол. Тишина стала столь родной и привычной, что Сесил уже третий день не мог отделаться от вспышек ощущения, будто попал в чужую квартиру. Или в другое время. Но ведь другие времена так и начинаются, правда?   
Приведя себя в порядок, он похвалил Карлоса за чудесный запах ужина, показывая нетерпение его попробовать. Но перед тем, как сесть за стол, взял из холодильника тушёнку и добавил её в обе тарелки.  
\- Вот теперь всё на месте.  
Карлос, приступив к трапезе, согласился: действительно, не хватало мяса! Раньше в данном блюде обходился без него, но на сей раз не покидало ощущение неполноты задуманного ужина. Металлический вкус во рту, точней, его отсутствие, не исчезал от пробования картошки и доедания не влезшей в кастрюлю морковки. Ожидания, что перекус приглушит голод до прихода Сесила, почему-то оказались тщетными. Но стоило попробовать тушёнку, как появилось ощущение полноценной пищи. И они дружно слопали ужин до дна. Кулинар-любитель получил заслуженные похвалы и ещё много чего приятного в этот вечер.


	8. Chapter 8

Седьмой день. Воскресенье и обязательный еженедельный поход к толстяку Рико. Утром Карлос тренировался в выпускании всех щупалец сразу, научился сносно контролировать их движения, и понемногу, осторожно - управлять размером. Превращение в человека-осьминога окончательно перестало пугать. Он со смехом складывал щупальца в восьмёрки и спирали, ощущая себя настоящим супергероем, а Сесил восхищённо снимал это на видео и давал советы по поводу других забавных фигур.  
Потом пара уехала в лабораторию. Пока учёный навёрстывал сбор упущенных за неделю сводок, заправлял сейсмограф бумагой, чесал затылок по поводу аномалии в четверг и безуспешно искал стеклянную призму, Сесил своим третьим глазом пошпионил за Стивом, и через пару часов они вошли в пиццерию, дождавшись его прибытия. Карлос планировал извиниться и наврать, что был пьян. Окутанный собственным пивным духом, параноик навряд ли бы различил вчера аналогичный от собеседника. Должен поверить.  
Перепады настроения, к счастью, прошли, сменившись привычной уравновешенностью. И кто сказал, будто после конвертации характер меняется? Если и произошли изменения, то лишь от появления любовника.  
Водолазка, тёмные очки - всё при нём, но хозяин заведения, стоило Карлосу войти, пристально воззрился на него из-за стойки, приподняв бровь. Превозмогая беспокойство, учёный дождался своей очереди, и только открыл рот, дабы заказать любимую яичницу, как Рико усмехнулся неожиданно широко, и предложил обозреть его особое меню. На лице Сесила появилось напряжённое выражение, но Карлос всё же рискнул согласиться. И, пока Рико рылся под стойкой, он заметил колыхающиеся из-под закасанных рукавов толстяка татуировки: паучьи лапы с множеством сочленений. Они были того-самого цвета. Вот почему не видел их ранее, будучи человеком.  
\- Только для своих, - толстяк протянул меню в кожаном переплёте.  
"Добро пожаловать в клуб, куда я не собирался" - подумал мексиканец и открыл его.  
Сказать, что блюда являлись экзотичными - ничего не сказать. Шокирующие, неожиданные, опасные, даже преступные. Но - проклятие, почему нехватка вкуса крови во рту подскочила до труднопереносимого уровня?! Почему мозг, раздираемый противоречиями, готов на время забыть о морали? Нервно сглатывая, Карлос кое-как взял себя в руки и заказал самый безобидный пункт данного меню: говяжий стейк с кровью. Выбрав свежий, а не "изысканно подтухший". Трудно поверить, но сейчас он искренне жаждал этот чёртов стейк.  
\- Новичок, - подметил Рико насмешливо, но добродушно, и записал заказ на бумажку. Наряду с высшими чинами Найт Вейла, он имел право нарушать городское правило о письменных принадлежностях.  
Сесил заказал блюдо из общего меню - картофель фри с курятиной, и тоже получил подколку:  
\- Белый воротничок, ну хоть раз что-то интересное закажи.  
\- Видишь, Карлос, как меня тут воспринимают, - отреагировал Сесил с шутливо-жалобным видом.  
Оглядев зал, новичок впервые прикинул, сколько здесь находится чудов. Внезапно научился отличать их от мутантов. Значит, в нём самом проснулся чуд. Интуитивное чувство открыло новый взгляд на мир. Прямо смешно: как он раньше не умудрялся замечать очевидного? Вон симпатичная девушка скрытно придерживает чашку двумя белесыми щупальцами, торчащими из рукава вместе с ладонью. Будь он гетеросексуалом - постарался бы разузнать её телефончик. А вот тип с кошачьими зрачками - интуиция подсказывает, что тоже из них. Нет, правильней - "из нас". Пора привыкать.   
Смог углядеть семерых, и они либо ели поодаль от людей, либо кучковались вместе с себе подобными. Расслоение общества, ранее ускользавшее от его внимания.  
Но пора перейти к насущному. Стив Карлсберг виднелся в углу зала, за оставшимся от предыдущей пиццерии столом с железными стульями. Оставив Сесила в ожидании заказа, Карлос направился туда один.   
Окружающие люди притихли, когда приблизился спутник Ока. О приезжем учёном знали многие, относясь к нему с доверием, возлагая неясные надежды на решение их проблем. Но где сегодня его привычный белый халат? Отчего не снял тёмные очки в помещении? Когда успел так сильно загореть? И какого дьявола он теперь ходит под ручку с одним из самых жутких обитателей Найт Вейла?  
Насторожившийся Стив обернулся, следуя за их взглядами. И моментально вскочил, рявкнув:  
\- Изыди!!!  
От полного ненависти рёва учёный в недоумении застыл на секунду-две. А стоило снова шелохнуться, как Стив схватил стул и угрожающе выставил его перед собой ножками вперёд. Поднятие ладоней, демонстрируя мирные намерения, не подействовало. Ответный агрессивный выпад стулом дал понять, что контакт исключён. Оппонент походил в этот момент на змею, готовую ужалить, но притом до паники боящуюся тебя.   
"Всё, я понял, ты догадался, - подумал Карлос, - Не знаю, как, но догадался. Браво. Чутьё параноика не подводит. Ну и катись. Тем проще".   
Вот ты какая, истинная ксенофобия. Расизм по отношению к мексиканцам и рядом не стоял. Отшвырнуть бы в ответ щупальцами стул и вмазать глупцу кулаком по морде, да нет смысла усугублять дело.  
Пятясь, он молча отступил на достаточное расстояние и вернулся к Сесилу, напряжённо следившему за ситуацией.  
\- Я уж думал, драка будет. Готовился тебя защищать, - поделился тот соображениями об увиденном.  
Действительно, под его свитером несколько секунд назад перекатывались кончики щупалец. Но сейчас втянул их обратно.  
\- Он догадался. Не знаю, как и когда.  
\- Вчера. Твои очки не сработали в тени. И пословицу ты выбрал... красноречивую.  
\- Ляпнул, не подумав, - Карлос неловко потёр затылок.  
Успев занять освободившийся в другом конце зала столик на двоих, они принялись за трапезу. Стойка Рико удачно скрывала их от взора буяна. Тот, к слову, спешно затолкал в себя остатки гречневой лапши, но, косясь на толпу в поисках недругов, не сразу решился встать. Видя его взвинченность, сидевшие по соседству люди предпочли сделать вид, будто ничего не было. Вскоре Стив наконец поднялся и спешно покинул помещение, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам.   
Карлос проводил его взглядом, жуя кусочек стейка. Когда-то пробовал непрожаренное мясо, но ничего, кроме отвращения, оно не вызвало. На сей же раз - совершенно иные ощущения. Будто ничего вкуснее не ел за последние дни. Аппетит неожиданно вернулся. Кровь из стейка расколдовала эту "спящую красавицу" в желудке, и порция была слопана так жадно, что Сесил, сжалившись, отсыпал ему половину собственной. Впрочем, вареная курятина не удовлетворила спутника, как слишком бледное подобие съеденного ранее. Карлос уверенно заказал себе ещё один стейк.

После они с юмором вспоминали дурацкую развязку в пиццерии. Отделались от нежеланного приятеля - и славно. Но желание поступить по чести, плевав на недружелюбие оппонента, взяло над Карлосом верх. Он попросту обязан. И следующим утром Стив Карлсберг обнаружил это на своём пороге, под дверной почтовой щелью, заколоченной кусками фанеры. Самодельный конверт, скрепленный степлером. В нём лежали пятьдесят долларов. 

Проходили последние зимние дни. Парочка привыкала к совместной жизни, постепенно забывая этого человека. Их головы заполнились совсем другими, новыми и потому увлекательными вещами. Например, совместными сеансами совладания с инстинктом подлунной охоты, когда жажда вкуса крови во рту становилась особо сильной, щупальца непроизвольно высовывались, глаза загорались, а сознание искажалось, будто у пьяного. Из-за неумеренных личностей по улицам Найт Вейла было опасно и законодательно не рекомендовано ходить по ночам. Но Сесил, существо цивилизованное и придерживающееся максимальной человечности, обходился поеданием сырого мяса на кухне, к чему и новичка приучил всего за полнолуние-другое.   
Работа тоже приобрела новые оттенки. Начальник радиостанции по-прежнему недолюбливал учёного, затею с рентгеном кота пришлось забросить, как и частые посещения вообще. Зато Сесил часто наведывался в лабораторию, дабы посидеть рядом с любимым. Учёный получал теперь информацию о городе куда объёмнее и достовернее, чем от пропитого изготовителя шапочек из фольги. На многие темы Сесилу было запрещено говорить, но кое-чем он тайком делился, излагая текстом в компьютере. Так Ухо из Тайной Полиции не услышит и не настучит выше.  
Раньше Найт Вейл воспринимался однозначно враждебным и неправильным местом. И только сейчас до Карлоса дошло, что город просто живёт своей жизнью - более сложной, но устоявшейся. Иначе бы эта закрытая социальная структура не смогла долго продержаться.   
Невыездных тут оказалось больше, чем думал. Жаль, Сесил не объяснял причины. Строго запрещённая информация, сказал. Ощущалось и его личное желание промолчать. То ли по собственной невозможности покинуть Найт Вейл, то ли причины запертости здесь как минимум двух третей жителей являлись слишком удручающими. Есть вещи, о которых лучше не думать. Он повторял это неоднократно. И эти люди да чуды мечутся, словно в клетке; пьют антидепрессанты; упражняются во владении оружием; привыкают слать призраков отборной руганью, а не бояться их; безропотно выполняют маразматичные указы Городского Совета, ища отдушины во всё сужающемся круге отвлечённых вещей; слушают радио, наконец, где Сесил в меру возможности старается направить их на полезные пути мышления. Которые способны со временем изменить этот маленький мирок, притом на хитрого радиоведущего никто и не подумает. Идеи - большая сила. Идеи между строк, смыслы без слов, намёки на уровне подсознания в нужный момент - кому, как не ему, формировать картину мира здешних слушателей, тайно вплетая в неё собственные штрихи, равно как и волю невидимого подземного властелина. Кому, как не Оку, исполнять этот долг через дарованный властелином гипнотический Голос, и нести неясную память предшественников. Карлос начал осознавать смысл талисмана города и висящей на нём большой ответственности. Причины наличия глаза на гербе. И отчего абсолютно нет разницы, кто будет следующим мэром, что вещают уличные проповедники, чему учат детей в здешней школе. Главное, чтоб смотрящий был жив и его Голосу внимали.  
Он не озвучил данные мысли, догадываясь, что залез в дебри информации повышенной секретности. А Сесил, в свою очередь, не стал раскрывать, сколько уже раз на него покушались либо пытались украсть, будто грёбаный музейный алмаз.

Однажды, по прошествии не очень большого времени, Стив Карлсберг напомнил о себе. Кто, как не он, способен написать на входе в лабораторию краской из баллончика крупные буквы:   
"МОНСТР   
ГОМИК   
ОБМАНЩИК".  
Такова твоя благодарность за сдачу от пари, да?..  
Загадочные страшилища - и плохие люди. Ещё вопрос, кто хуже. Что есть "монстр"? Чёткое определение отныне потерялось. Найт Вейл продолжал крушить устоявшиеся понятия в голове приезжего.   
Сесил корил себя за невнимательность. С горящими глазами порывался выпустить щупальца и побежать наказывать обидчика прямо на рабочем месте (офис Стива находился через пару кварталов). Карлосу стоило труда заставить его угомониться. Нет смысла подливать масла в огонь; такие личности от страха лишь сильнее распаляются. А членовредительством рискуешь подпортить собственную репутацию и доказать его же разглагольствования о том, что ты монстр. Лучше тихо-мирно купить растворитель и смыть краску.  
Поразмыслив, тот согласился. Данный тип врага лучше игнорировать. И они занялись поисками растворителя. Увы, не возымевшего должного эффекта: по кирпичам краска размазалась въевшимися пятнами, а на двери стёрлась отлично, но вот незадача - вместе с эмалью. Теперь жди проблем с арендодателем. Больших проблем со злым арендодателем. А если внутрь заглянет - и за бардак достанется. Куда перетаскивать инструменты и аппаратуру, если тот не примет деньги в качестве компенсации? Дверь-то покрасишь, а как поступить с тёмными пятнами на кирпичной стене?.. Здравствуй, ворох внезапных проблем. Но он абсолютно не пугал влюблённых. Плечо, на которое можно опереться, делает почти любые проблемы решаемыми. Выкрутимся.


End file.
